Camp Phineas and Ferb
by FanFicIzAwesome
Summary: Lazlo, Raj, Clam, and Scoutmaster Lumpus get stranded in Danville after they get kicked off a plane that was heading for Hawaii. While waiting for help, Lazlo and Raj meet Phineas and Ferb, and help them run a summer camp. Meanwhile, Scoutmaster Lumpus meets Candace, and helps her bust the boys. Elsewhere, Clam goes on a mission with Perry after Clam gets mistaken for a new agent.
1. Chapter 1: The Radio Contest

**Camp Phineas and Ferb**

Chapter 1

 **Note: I am not responsible for the making of the story cover. I owe all of the credit to The Eds Rock, who not only made the story cover, but also gave me permission to use this story cover for my story. I just want to give a big shout-out and thank you to The Eds Rock for making this story cover.**

One day at Camp Kidney, Scoutmaster Lumpus and Slinkman were listening to a radio station in Lumpus' office. They were listening to the station on a radio that was sitting on Lumpus' desk.

"In just a moment, we are going to reward one of you listeners out there four free round-trip tickets to Hawaii," a radio announcer on the radio station explained. "When you hear this sound…."

The radio announcer played a sound of a loud dolphin call. It was so loud that it startled Lumpus and Slinkman, causing them to cover their ears.

"…be the 9th caller, and answer a trivia question correctly to win the tickets," the radio announcer continued. "We will not tell you when the sound is coming, so stay tuned, and you could be on your way to Hawaii."

The radio station transitioned to a commercial break. Lumpus turned the volume on the radio down a little.

"Ah, isn't this wonderful, Slinkman?" Lumpus asked his assistant.

"Is what wonderful, sir?" Slinkman asked back.

"I have the chance to win a trip to Hawaii, and get away from this putrid camp and all of the annoying ankle biter campers!"

Slinkman gasped in shock. "Sir, that is mean to say about the camp, and especially to the campers!" he scolded Lumpus, "Why would you say such horrible things about the camp and the scouts?"

"Because, Slinkman, everyday I have to tolerate the annoying behavior and antics of these campers, especially Lazlo and his Jellybean cabin friends!" Lumpus explained. "I feel like Candace from _Phineas and Ferb_ every time I have to deal with Lazlo and his buddies."

"Now sir, the campers are just kids," Slinkman said, "Lazlo and his friends are just trying to have fun, and I think that if you started to become more open minded and made Camp Kidney more fun, the campers would enjoy Camp Kidney more. Your grumpy and hard-headed attitude is the reason why some campers act this way around camp."

"Make Camp Kidney fun?" Lumpus repeated. "Slinkman, you know good and well that I hate fun."

Slinkman sighed. "My point exactly," he said to himself.

"Now, quiet, Slinkman," Lumpus said as he turned the radio volume up, "I need to wait to hear that dolphin sound so I can call in and win the trip."

"Sir, how do you know that you are going to win?" Slinkman asked, "Your chances of being caller number nine are very slim."

"Never say never, Slinkman," Lumpus assured, "Because I got an ace up my sleeve!"

Lumpus opened up one of his desk drawers, and pulled out a lot of cell phones, which he then placed on top of his desk.

"Great googley moogley!" Slinkman exclaimed, "Sir, where did you get all of these phones?"

"Oh, umm, off of the internet," Lumpus said nervously, obviously lying.

"Sir, you cannot do this!" Slinkman exclaimed, "This is both cheating and unethical! I'm afraid you are going to have to return all of these cell phones to their rightful owners."

"But then I'll miss out on the contest," Lumpus complained.

"Sir, it is just a silly contest," Slinkman said, "No wonder you are setting a bad example for our campers."

Suddenly, the dolphin sound came through the radio, unbeknownst to Lumpus and Slinkman, who were arguing with each other.

"Wait, what's that sound?" Lumpus asked.

Lumpus and Slinkman turned their attention towards the radio, where they heard the dolphin sound.

"Alright, there goes the dolphin sound, which means our contest has officially begun!" the radio announcer exclaimed, "Call our station number right now for a chance to win the Hawaiian vacation!"

"HURRY, SLINKMAN!" Lumpus yelled in a panic, "START DAILING THE NUMBER ON ALL OF THE PHONES!"

"But, sir, these are not my…." Slinkman began.

"JUST DO IT!"

Lumpus and Slinkman frantically dialed the radio station telephone number on all of the phones. When Lumpus and Slinkman finished dialing the number on a phone, they leaned towards the phone to see if there was a response.

"I got caller number four on this phone," Slinkman said.

"Darn it!" Lumpus interjected, "Caller number six."

"Caller number seven on this one, sir," Slinkman said.

"Blast it! Caller number eight,"

"Alright, put your phones down, we have a winner!" the radio announcer exclaimed.

"SLINKMAN, I THINK WE WON!" Lumpus exclaimed in joy, "BUT WHICH PHONE IS IT?!"

Lumpus and Slinkman frantically searched through the phones to see if any of the phones made the winning call.

"What is your name, lucky caller?" the radio announcer asked.

"ALGONQUIN C. LUMPUS, THE NAME IS ALGONQUIN C. LUMPUS!" Lumpus yelled at all of the phones.

"Lazlo," a voice responded through the station. The voice belonged to Lazlo, of course.

Lumpus and Slinkman looked at each other in shock. They were surprised that it was Lazlo who made the winning call.

Lumpus breathed heavily, his face turning a fiery red. He was fuming with anger because Lazlo made the winning call, and he did not.

"LAZLO!" Lumpus yelled.

Lumpus marched out of his office, making his way to Jelly Bean cabin.

"Now, sir, I hope you handle this situation well," Slinkman said as he saw Lumpus leaving his office. "Remember, it's just a silly contest."

* * *

At Jelly Bean cabin, Lazlo was having a conversation with the radio announcer on a cell phone. Sure enough, he was the one who made the winning call. There was also a radio in the Jelly Bean cabin, just as well.

"Alright, Lazlo, congratulations on being the ninth caller," the radio announcer said.

"Thank you, sir," Lazlo responded.

"Did you make the winning call, Lazlo?" Raj asked.

"Yes, I'm speaking to the radio announcer as we speak," Lazlo answered.

"Lucky," Clam complimented.

"Now, in order to win the tickets, you must answer this trivia question correctly. Are you ready for your question?"

"Yes, yes I am," Lazlo responded.

"Okay, here is your question. On the animated television series, _Phineas and Ferb_ , the character Perry is what kind of animal?"

Lazlo did not know what to say, as he did not know the answer.

"You have 30 seconds to give me an answer, and your time starts now," the radio announcer explained.

The sound of a timer started playing on the radio.

Lazlo held the cell phone over his hand. "Have you guys heard of _Phineas and Ferb_?" he asked Raj and Clam.

"Heard of it? I've never even seen the show," Raj answered.

"Never," Clam responded.

Suddenly, Lumpus barged into the Jelly Bean cabin.

"LAZLO!" Lumpus exclaimed as he entered the cabin.

Lazlo, Raj, and Clam turned their attention towards Scoutmaster Lumpus.

"Oh, hi, Scoutmaster Lumpus," Lazlo greeted. "I'm so glad you are here. Maybe you can help us answer a trivia question so we can win tickets to Hawaii. Have you heard of a show called _Phineas and Ferb_?"

"You have 20 seconds left to answer the question," the radio announcer reminded Lazlo.

"And do you think you can come up with the answer in 20 seconds?"

"GIVE ME THAT PHONE SO I CAN WIN A TRIP TO HAWAII!" Lumpus demanded.

"What was that you said?"

Lumpus chased Lazlo, Raj, and Clam around the cabin.

Lazlo, Raj, and Clam soon spread out into different sections of the cabin, tossing the cell phone to teach other to keep Lumpus from getting it.

"You have 10 seconds left before we need to move on to the next caller," the radio announcer warned.

Clam had the phone in his hand when the radio announcer gave the warning.

"Quick, Clam, just say something!" Lazlo exclaimed.

"Uh…Uh…" Clam stammered.

Lumpus made his way over to Clam, more livid than he was before.

"5, 4, 3, 2,…" the radio announcer said, counting down the remaining seconds.

"PLATYPUS!" Clam yelled into the phone, making a random guess.

"That is…correct!" the radio announcer said with delight.

The Jellies cheered with delight as the sound of bells and whistles came on the radio station.

"Congratulations, Lazlo! You have now won four free round trip tickets to Hawaii," the radio announcer explained, "You must pick up your tickets from our radio station before the end of the week. Thanks for playing along, everyone. Now, let's back to today's top hits!"

Clam hung up the cell phone as Lazlo turned the radio down.

"Way to go, Clam!" Lazlo complimented.

"You sure are smart," Raj added.

"Smart," Clam repeated.

"Lucky guess," Lumpus muttered under his breath, "I even knew the answer to that question."

"We're you trying to win the tickets, too, Scoutmaster Lumpus?" Lazlo asked.

"No, I was trying to call my sick cousin," Lumpus answered sarcastically.

"Oh, no, is your cousin okay?" Lazlo asked in a concerned manner.

"No, he is not, OF COURSE I WAS TRYING TO WIN THE TICKETS, YOU IDIOT!" Lumpus yelled, "And I would have won the tickets if it wasn't for you meddling kids."

"I think you are in the wrong cartoon, sir," Raj pointed out.

"Why did you even want to win tickets to Hawaii, anyway?" Lumpus interrogated.

"We just thought it would be fun to try out one of these contests, sir," Lazlo explained, "I guess we just got lucky, and won the tickets."

"Contests are fun," Clam added.

Suddenly, Slinkman came into the cabin.

"Is everybody alright in here?" Slinkman asked, scoping the cabin to make sure the Jellies were okay and not harmed.

"Hey, Slinkman, guess what?" Lazlo said, "We won tickets to go to Hawaii!"

Slinkman sighed of relief, happy to know that no one was hurt. "Well, that's great news, Lazlo," he said, "Unfortunately, you are not old enough to participate in these kinds of contests, so I am afraid you are going to have to give up the tickets."

Lazlo, Raj, and Clam were disappointed that they were not going to get the tickets due to being underage.

"Ha, ha!" Lumpus laughed, taunting the Jellies, "Guess who doesn't get to go to Hawaii? That's right, you three! Looks like someone is going to get the tickets after all!" Lumpus was referring to himself when he said "someone".

Slinkman was getting irritated by Lumpus' behavior.

"Sir, I have had enough of your nonsense today!" Slinkman berated Lumpus, "Besides, you did not even let me finish. Lazlo, you may be underage to claim the tickets, but I will be more than happy to take you and pick up the tickets, and SCOUTMASTER LUMPUS will be more than willing to accompany you three to Hawaii."

"Yeah, that's right," Lumpus agreed, "I get take you boys to…wait, what?!"

"You heard me right, Scoutmaster Lumpus," Slinkman said, "It is about time you spend some quality time with Jellybean cabin, and change your attitude about both the camp AND the scouts."

"But, Slinkman, this isn't fair!" Lumpus protested, "Besides, who is going to watch over the camp while I am gone?"

"I think I can handle all of those duties by myself, sir," Slinkman said, rest assuring Lumpus. "Remember that time when I took over Acorn Flats?"

"But.." Lumpus began.

"And while I am at it," Slinkman interrupted, "I think I will call Lazlo, Raj, and Clam's parents so they know they're on vacation."

"But..." Lumpus began again.

"And if you do not take the Jellies to Hawaii, I will report you to Commander Hoo-Ha, and tell him all about the comments you made about Camp Kidney and the campers," Slinkman added.

Lumpus grumbled under his breath. He did not want to take the Jellies with him to Hawaii, but Slinkman was going to report him if he did not.

"Fine!" Lumpus exclaimed, "I will take the Jellies with me to Hawaii."

"That's more like it," Slinkman said.

Lazlo, Raj, and Clam cheered. They were happy that they were going to go to Hawaii after all.

"I'll go take you to the radio station so you can pick up the tickets, boys," Slinkman said, referring to the Jellies as "boys". "Let's get going!"

Slinkman left the cabin to go get the bus to take Lazlo, Raj, and Clam to the radio station to pick up the tickets. Lazlo, Raj, and Clam followed suit.

"I can't believe we're going to Hawaii!" Lazlo exclaimed as he, Raj, and Clam left the cabin.

"We're going to have lots of fun," Raj said.

"Fun in the sun," Clam added.

Lumpus remained in the Jelly Bean cabin. He went over to a wall in the cabin, and banged his head against it.

"It's going to be a LONG Hawaiian vacation," Lumpus said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Campers on a Plane

**Camp Phineas and Ferb**

Chapter 2

A few days later, it was time for the trip to Hawaii to commence.

Lazlo, Raj, Clam, and Scoutmaster Lumpus were on an airplane bound for Hawaii. They had just settled into their seats, and were waiting for the airplane to take off.

Lazlo and Scoutmaster Lumpus were sitting on one section of the airplane, while Raj and Clam were sitting on the section beside Lazlo and Lumpus' section.

"Isn't this great, Scoutmaster Lumpus?" Lazlo asked Lumpus, "You, me, and my friends going to Hawaii, together!"

Lumpus groaned. "Don't remind me," he said.

"We can be travel buddies!"

Hearing that last part irritated Lumpus.

"Alright, Lazlo, I want you listen to me, and listen to me well," Lumpus told Lazlo sternly, "First of all, I am NOT your travel buddy; I am still your scoutmaster on this trip. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, sir," Lazlo replied.

"Second of all, I do not want you or either of your friends disturbing me on this flight until we land. It's going to be a long flight, but there should be plenty of ways to entertain yourselves on this plane. Just don't bother me as your form of entertainment. Got that?"

"Loud and clear, Scoutmaster Lumpus," Lazlo replied.

Lumpus turned to Raj and Clam. "Do you understand that, gentlemen?" he asked Raj and Clam, referring to the latter two as "gentlemen".

"Yes, sir," Raj and Clam replied simultaneously.

Suddenly, an announcement came on the intercom of the plane.

"Good morning, passengers, this is your pilot speaking," the pilot of the airplane spoke through a microphone, "We will be departing for our destination, Hawaii, in just a few moments. Before we take off, please use this time right now to review the safety guidelines, stow away any electronics, and make sure the tray table is in its upright position. We thank you for flying with us today, and hope you have a wonderful flight to Hawaii."

All the passengers on the plane began preparing for the plane to take off.

Suddenly, another announcement came on the intercom.

"Good morning, passengers," a flight attendant on the plane spoke through a microphone, "We have a special promotion for one of you lucky passengers that are seated in the coach and economy section of this plane."

Scoutmaster Lumpus eyes lit up when he heard the word, "promotion". "Promotion?" he repeated.

"That's right, a promotion," the flight attendant repeated. "There is one seat left unoccupied in the first class section of this plane, and I will call out a random section and seat number from the economy and coach section. If I call your section and seat number, you get to move up to first class, for FREE."

Scoutmaster Lumpus smiled with glee. He was excited that he had the opportunity to move up to first class for no additional charge, hoping to get away from Lazlo, Raj, and Clam for the duration of the flight.

"First class? For FREE?" Lumpus repeated to himself.

"Everybody pull out your boarding passes," the flight attendant politely ordered," I am now going to call the lucky seat section and number."

All of the passengers in the coach/economy section pulled out their boarding passes.

"Oh please, please pick me," Lumpus begged as he held his boarding pass, praying that he would get picked.

"The lucky seat section and number is…" the flight attendant began.

"Yes, yes," Lumpus said excitedly.

"Section 24, Seat B,"

Lumpus looked down at his boarding pass. Unfortunately for him, he did not win the chance to move up to first class.

"Darn!" Lumpus interjected, "I'm in Section 23, Seat B."

"Hey, Clam, aren't YOU sitting in Section 24, Seat B?" Raj asked Clam.

Lumpus looked over to the section that Raj and Clam were sitting at.

Clam looked down at his boarding pass. Sure enough, he was sitting in Section 24, Seat B. This meant he won the opportunity to move up to first class.

The flight attendant who made the announcement went down the aisles, checking everyone's boarding pass to see who was sitting in the lucky seat. She eventually came up to Clam's section, and checked his boarding pass.

"Congratulations, sir," the flight attended said to Clam, referring to him as "sir", "You get to move up to first class for free."

"What?!" Lumpus exclaimed.

"Congratulations, Clam!" Lazlo exclaimed.

"You get to go to first class!" Raj added.

"Life of luxury," Clam said as he got up from his seat.

"Oh no, you don't!" Lumpus exclaimed as he got up from his seat, "Sit back down, uh, whatever you are. I am taking that spot up in first class, and you will give it to me because I am your Scoutmaster."

"I am sorry, sir, but he won because I called his seat section and number," the flight attendant said to Lumpus.

"That's okay, we can just switch boarding passes,"

"You do realize that your boarding pass has a photo of yourself on it, right?"

Scoutmaster Lumpus looked at his boarding pass, and saw a photo of himself on it.

"Blast it!" Lumpus exclaimed.

"Please sit back down," the flight attendant ordered Lumpus.

Lumpus sat back down in his seat. He was really upset because he did not get to move up to first class.

"Follow me, sir," the flight attendant instructed Clam.

Clam followed the flight attendant to the first class section of the plane.

While Clam was getting situated in first class, the plane began to slowly move, thus beginning its departure to Hawaii.

As he felt the plane moving, Lazlo looked out a window he was seated next to, and saw the plane move.

"Whoa!" Lazlo interjected. "Hey, Raj, we're moving! We're about take off. Look out the window."

Raj looked out a window out of this seat section, and saw the plane move, just as well.

Seeing the plane move made Raj feel anxious. He began to panic.

"Oh my gosh, we're moving!" Raj exclaimed as he breathed heavily.

"Now, calm down, elephant boy," Lumpus said to Raj, "I do not want your anxiety ruining my flight."

"It's okay, Raj, we're just moving at a slow and steady…." Lazlo began to say.

Before Lazlo could finish his sentence, the plane began to pick up speed, and so did Raj's anxiety.

"WE'RE MOVING EVEN FASTER!" Raj exclaimed.

Raj began to scream in fear.

Lumpus face palmed himself in embarrassment. "This cannot be happening to me," he said to himself.

A male flight attendant came to help Raj.

"Sir, you are going to have to calm down," the flight attendant ordered, "Grab that oxygen mask, and breath into it."

Raj grabbed a nearby oxygen mask, and put it over his mouth. He began to breathe heavily into it with the flight attendant assisting him as the plane left the runway, and flew into the sky.

Once the plane ascended in the sky, Raj was able to remain calm. He took the oxygen mask off his face, and put it away.

"Are you okay, Raj?" Lazlo asked, concerned about his friend.

"Yes, I am fine now, Lazlo," Raj replied.

Raj's anxiety suddenly made him nauseous. He reached for a barf bag, and threw up into it.

"Is there anything else that I can help you with, sir?" the flight attendant asked.

"No, thank you, I am good," Raj answered.

"Alright, enjoy the rest of your flight,"

The flight attendant walked away, taking Raj's barf bag with him to dispose of.

Lumpus sighed of relief. "Thank goodness that is over," he said, "Hopefully, that is as worse as it gets."

* * *

A little while later, a flight attendant (the same one that helped Raj calm down) came by with a cart full of snacks and beverages.

"Would you care for a snack, gentlemen?" the male flight attendant asked as he approached Lazlo and Lumpus' section.

"No, thank you, I'm fine," Lumpus replied.

"Ooh, could I have a bag of pretzels, please?" Lazlo asked.

"Make that two, please," Raj added.

"Here you go, boys," the flight attendant said as he handed Lazlo and Raj each a bag of pretzels.

"Thanks," Lazlo and Raj said in unison.

Lazlo and Raj opened their bags of pretzels. While Raj was able to open his easily, Lazlo was having a hard time opening his.

"Gee, this sure is a hard bag of pretzels to open," Lazlo commented, "Could you try opening it for me, Scoutmaster Lumpus?"

Lazlo gave the bag to Lumpus. Lumpus tried to open the bag, too, but found it difficult, just as well.

"I'm not sure what the problem is," Lumpus said as he gave the bag back to Lazlo, "It is probably just glued real tight in there."

Lazlo kept trying to open the bag of pretzels, struggling with every attempt. He eventually tried to squeeze the bag to get the pretzels to come out.

While this method did work, the bag popped, causing all of the pretzels to come out at once due to the pressure of the squeeze. All of the pretzels landed on Lumpus.

"Oops! Sorry, Scoutmaster Lumpus," Lazlo apologized.

Lumpus was a little irritated that Lazlo had accidentally spilt pretzels on him. He growled at Lazlo, but then calmed down.

"That's alright," Lumpus said as he cleaned himself up, "Accidents happen."

Lumpus put the pretzels in an empty barf bag, and gave the bag to Lazlo.

Lazlo took the bag, and ate the pretzels.

"Well, that was not so bad," Lumpus said to himself, "It could have been worse."

* * *

After Lazlo was finished eating his pretzels, he started to become bored. Scoutmaster Lumpus was in his seat, taking a nap and listening to some music using headphones. Lazlo tried various ways to entertain himself, such as looking out his window and reading the airplane's magazine, but nothing was working; that is, until, he noticed all of the different buttons stationed above him and Lumpus.

Curious to see what the buttons did, Lazlo tried out one of the buttons. The button he pushed caused air to flow towards him and Lumpus like a fan.

Lumpus, who was half asleep, was trying to shoo away the air.

Lazlo pushed the fan button again, which caused the air to turn off. He then saw another button and pressed it. This caused a small bright light to turn on. The light was so bright, it blinded both Lazlo and Lumpus.

"Ahh!" Lumpus exclaimed, "Who turned on the light?"

Lazlo pushed the light button again, causing the light to turn off. Lazlo decided not to push another button for fear of making Lumpus angry with him.

Lazlo looked around the airplane, seeing what other passengers were doing. While he was looking around, he noticed a dial on one of the arm rests on Lumpus' seat.

Curious to see what it did, Lazlo turned the dial in an upward position, turning it all the way up to its highest point. As Lazlo turned the dial up, it caused the music in Lumpus' headphones to get louder in volume.

Lumpus suddenly awoke from his nap, startled by the loud music. The loud music also hurt Lumpus' ears, so he took the headphones off and turned the dial downwards, decreasing the volume of the music.

Lumpus' looked at Lazlo angrily, since he assumed that Lazlo woke him up from his nap.

Lazlo smiled innocently. "Sorry, sir," he said.

Lumpus growled. "Perhaps this would be a good time to go sit with your friend," he suggested.

Lazlo got up from his seat, and sat next to Raj in his section, sitting in the same seat Clam initially sat in.

"I should have done that a long time ago," Lumpus said to himself as he continued his nap.

"Lumpus is starting to get really irritated with us," Lazlo said to Raj.

"Oh please, he is always like that," Raj commented.

There was a moment of silence between Lazlo and Raj. Despite being the best of friends, the two did not have much to say to each other to keep themselves occupied.

After some breathing exchanges between each other, Lazlo made a popping noise with his lips.

Liking the sound he made, Lazlo continued to make the sound.

Raj found the sound amusing, but Lumpus did not, as he and other passengers found it annoying.

Lumpus got up from his nap, and turned to Lazlo and Raj.

"Lazlo, please do me a favor," Lumpus said, "For five minutes, could you not be yourself? FOR FIVE MINUTES!?"

Lazlo stopped making the popping sound. He turned to Raj, and the two quietly conversed with each other.

"I swear, if he irritates me one more time…" Lumpus said to himself.

Suddenly, a flight attendant approached Lumpus.

"Can I help you with anything?" Lumpus asked the attendant.

"Sir, we have been hearing complaints from other passengers about your demeanor on this flight," the attendant explained, "If this happens again, we are going to have to kick you off this flight."

"What? But that's not fair. It's not my fault that monkey over there decides to act the way he does," Lumpus said, defending himself.

"Well learn how to deal with his behavior in a proper manner," the attendant suggested before leaving.

"Stupid flight attendant," Lumpus murmured under his breath as he went back to take his nap.

* * *

While Lumpus went back to his nap, Lazlo and Raj were conversing with each other about Hawaii.

"Remember the time when Lumpus turned Camp Kidney into Hawaii to make Slinkman believe he was on vacation?" Lazlo asked Raj.

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Raj replied, remembering the event.

"I wonder how different Hawaii will be compared to his version,"

The same male flight attendant from earlier came by with the same food and beverage cart.

"Would you boys care for a refreshment?" the attendant asked.

"Sure! We'll have two cups of water, please," Lazlo requested.

The flight attendant gave a cup of water each to Lazlo and Raj.

"Thank you," Lazlo and Raj thanked the attendant as he left.

"I hate to admit this, Lazlo, but I am not sure if I am going to enjoy this trip with Lumpus being all grumpy about having to take us," Raj said.

"I'm sure we will have a great time, Raj," Lazlo assured his friend, "Besides, Lumpus just needs to learn to kick back and have some fun once in a while."

Lazlo began to take a sip of his water. As he was doing so, the plane hit some turbulence, which caused the plane to become a little bumpy. This caused the cup of water to slip out of Lazlo's hand. The cup of water landed directly on Lumpus, causing him to become soaking wet in water.

Lumpus awoke from his nap, and when he saw that his clothes were drenched, he turned to Lazlo and Raj.

"Oops!" Lazlo exclaimed, "Sorry about that, Scoutmaster Lumpus."

Lumpus' face turned a fiery red, and he started breathing real heavily with sweat pouring down his face.

"Uh-oh," Lazlo and Raj said simultaneously.

"THAT'S IT!" I'VE HAD IT!" Lumpus shouted as he got up from his seat.

Lumpus approached Lazlo and Raj.

"I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOUR NONSENSE; BOTH OF YOU!" Lumpus continued to shout, "ALL I WANTED WAS A NICE, RELAXING FLIGHT TO HAWAII SO I COULD HAVE A WONDERFUL VACATION, AWAY FROM CAMP KIDNEY, AND ESPECIALLY AWAY FROM YOU! BUT NOOOOO, I JUST HAD TO TAKE YOU BOYS ALONG WITH ME BECAUSE YOU TOOK AWAY MY CHANCE FROM LEAVING MY JOB! I COULDN'T EVEN ENJOY THIS FLIGHT BECAUSE OF YOUR NONSENSE! ALL I ASKED FOR WAS THAT YOU NOT IRRITATE ME, AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT! JUST DO ME A FAVOR, AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Lumpus shouted so loud that he caused a scene on the plane. Everybody that was on the economy and coach section was watching him yell at Lazlo and Raj.

The flight attendant who warned Lumpus about his behavior earlier approached him again.

"Sir, I warned you about your behavior on this plane," the flight attendant reminded Lumpus, "I am afraid that we are going to have to kick you off this plane."

"What!?" Lumpus exclaimed, "You can't kick me off this plane. I won these tickets for free, and I deserve this trip."

"Technically, sir, Lazlo won the tickets," Raj corrected Lumpus.

"I honestly don't care who won the tickets, you are still getting kicked off," the flight attendant told Lumpus, "Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Which do you prefer?"

"Listen here, buster," Lumpus said to the attendant, "I am not leaving this plane, and that is final. I don't mind you kicking those two out, but you're not kicking me out."

Lumpus was referring to Lazlo and Raj when he said "those two".

"Oh, so you want to do it the hard way then, huh?" the flight attendant assumed, "Well fine by me."

The flight attendant snapped his fingers. As soon as he did, a big, buff flight attendant that slightly resembled Commander Hoo-Ha appeared.

"Kelly, show this moose how we kick off passengers the hard way," the flight attendant instructed.

Lumpus chuckled when he heard the big, buff flight attendant was named Kelly.

"Seriously, your name is Kelly?" Lumpus questioned, "That's a girl's name!"

Lumpus laughed, mocking the attendant. Showing no hesitation, the big, buff attendant grabbed Lumpus by the torso, squeezing him tightly, and carried him to the front of the plane. Lazlo and Raj followed Lumpus and the attendant.

"Ow, you're squeezing by ribs," Lumpus said to the attendant.

Once they made their way to the front of the plane, the attendant opened the front door to the plane, preparing to toss Lumpus out of the plane.

"Now, wait just a minute, you cannot do this to me," Lumpus said, "Isn't it against the law to toss passengers out of an aircraft?"

"That is only true in reality," Kelly answered, "This IS a cartoon, remember?"

Lumpus realized his mistake. "Oh yeah, right," he said nervously.

The attendant tossed Lumpus overboard, not even giving him a parachute, any last words, etc.

"Curse you, fourth wall!" Lumpus shouted as he fell from the sky.

Lazlo and Raj looked on in horror as they saw their scoutmaster falling from the sky.

"Oh, no!" Lazlo exclaimed in fright, "Scoutmaster Lumpus got tossed out of the airplane!"

"What are we going to do, Lazlo?" Raj asked.

"There's only one thing we can do,"

Lazlo grabbed a nearby backpack with a parachute inside it.

"Let me get on your back, Raj," Lazlo requested.

Raj bent over, and Lazlo got on his back.

"What are we doing, Lazlo?" Raj asked.

"If Lumpus is going down, then we're going down with him. Kick us off, Kelly!"

"WHAT!?"

Without hesitation, Kelly kicked Lazlo and Raj off of the plane.

Lazlo and Raj screamed as they fell from the sky.

"Hold on, Scoutmaster Lumpus!" Lazlo exclaimed, "We're coming for ya!"


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Danville

**Camp Phineas and Ferb**

Chapter 3

Lumpus was still falling from the sky after being kicked out of the plane due to his demeanor towards Lazlo and Raj.

Lumpus was screaming in fear while he was falling. He was afraid of what was going to happen to him.

Lumpus put his hands together, and started to pray.

"Oh, great Scoutmaster in the Sky," Lumpus prayed, "Please forgive me for what I did on the plane. You know I did not mean to yell at those two campers. I was just mad because they were irritating me. Please do not let me die falling out of the sky! Send me a miracle, please!

Suddenly, Lazlo and Raj appeared. They, too, were kicked off the plane, but they kicked themselves off so they would not get separated from Lumpus.

"Hi, Scoutmaster Lumpus," Lazlo greeted.

"What!?" Lumpus exclaimed, flabbergasted at seeing Lazlo and Raj, "What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be back on the plane!"

"We didn't want you to get left behind, so we decided to kick ourselves off the plane,"

"You loony monkey, that's a stupid thing to do!"

"My sentiments exactly, Scoutmaster Lumpus," Raj agreed.

"Now we're all gonna fall to our deaths!" Lumpus exclaimed.

"We've got a parachute," Lazlo said.

"Wait, you do?"

"Yes, we do, and if you wanna live, grab on,"

Thinking of this as the miracle from the Scoutmaster in the Sky, Lumpus grabbed on to Raj's legs. He was a little hesitant about it first, but realized that this was his only way of surviving the fall.

"Open the parachute, monkey boy!" Lumpus ordered.

Lazlo pulled two cords that were connected to the backpack. Pulling the two cords activated the parachute.

Lazlo, Raj, and Lumpus flew upwards for a little bit when the parachute came out of the backpack. When the parachute came out, they slowly started to descend to the ground.

Lumpus noticed that he, Lazlo, and Raj were now falling at a slower rate because of the parachute.

"Whew," Lumpus said, sighing of relief. "Thank goodness for that."

Lumpus thought for a moment, and thought that Lazlo and Raj jumping out of the plane was not such a bad idea, after all.

"You know, you may just be alright, Lazlo." Lumpus complimented.

"Aw, thanks Scoutmaster Lumpus," Lazlo replied.

Raj looked up at the parachute. "Um, Lazlo," he said in a concerned manner.

"Yes, Raj," Lazlo replied.

"You may want to look at the parachute,"

"What about it?"

Lazlo, Raj, and Lumpus looked up at the parachute, and noticed that there were a lot of holes in it.

"Oh," Lazlo said flatly, realizing that the parachute could not actually work.

Lumpus, Lazlo, and Raj continued to fall at the same rate they were falling before releasing the parachute. They screamed in fear as they kept falling.

"Lazlo," Lumpus addressed.

"Yes, Scoutmaster Lumpus," Lazlo replied.

"Forget what I said about you being…" Lumpus began.

Before Lumpus could finish his sentence, he, Lazlo, and Raj landed on solid ground.

Lazlo, Raj, and Lumpus just so happened to land in Danville, specifically in Phineas and Ferb's backyard.

They fell to the ground face first with a loud smack, the parachute covering them when they landed. Shortly after they landed, some luggage they brought with them also fell to the ground, too.

 **Note: Although the luggage being tossed out was not mentioned in Chapter 2, it happened between the transition from the end of Chapter 2 to the beginning of this chapter.**

While Phineas and Ferb were not outside in their backyard when this happened, Perry was, sitting under the usual tree. Perry was asleep when Lazlo, Raj, and Lumpus hit the ground, so the sound of the latter three hitting the ground startled him.

Perry, however, just went right back to sleep, as if nothing had happened.

Lazlo, Raj, and Lumpus got out from under the parachute. They tried to stand up, but it took a moment for them to regain their balance.

Once they regained their balance, Lazlo and Raj looked at their surroundings, curious as to where they were.

Lumpus, on the other hand, was having a hard time registering the fact that he was not on the plane anymore, and was now stranded in Danville with Lazlo and Raj. He looked at his surroundings with disbelief.

"Wow," Lazlo said, amazed by his surroundings.

"What is this place?" Raj wondered.

"I don't know," Lazlo replied, "Maybe it's…"

"Shut up," Lumpus retorted.

"What was that, Scoutmaster Lumpus?" Lazlo asked.

"Shut up, just shut up you idiots,"

Lazlo and Raj could tell that Scoutmaster Lumpus was not in a good mood.

"Calm down, Scoutmaster Lumpus," Lazlo said.

"Now is not the time to panic," Raj added.

"Panic?" Lumpus repeated, "THIS IS THE PERECT TIME TO PANIC! We're lost in the middle of Whosville, Slinkman is expecting us to be en route to Hawaii, and now we're kicked off the plane and it's all your fault!"

"Actually, sir, if you did not lose your temper on the plane, we probably would not be in this mess," Lazlo pointed out.

Lumpus glared at Lazlo. "Well maybe if you didn't take away my chance at winning those tickets, and actually behaved yourselves on the plane, we wouldn't be in this mess," he pointed out.

Lumpus face palmed himself. He was having a bad day, and was in a really bad mood.

"Things cannot possibly get any worse," Lumpus said to himself.

"Hey, Lazlo?" Raj asked.

"Yes, Raj," Lazlo replied.

"Isn't Clam still on the plane?"

Lumpus eyes widened when he heard that, having just remembered that Clam was still on the plane in first class.

Lumpus began to smile, and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny, Scoutmaster Lumpus?" Lazlo asked, smiling.

"Is everything okay?" Raj added in a concerned manner.

"Oh, it's just great," Lumpus said sarcastically, "Everything is just great. Not only are we lost, but we also have a camper that is still on the plane, enjoying himself in first class as an unaccompanied minor. Do you know what that means?"

"When Clam gets to Hawaii, he'll find out we're not on the plane and get help?" Lazlo guessed.

"No, you silly monkey. Your friend hardly says anything. What it really means is that Commander Hoo-Ha is going to KILL ME."

Lumpus stopped laughing, sat down on the ground, and started to tear up.

"Lazlo, how could you forget Clam on the plane?" Raj asked.

"I don't know, Raj," Lazlo replied, "I guess I was just so worried about Scoutmaster Lumpus, I did not really have time to go get Clam."

"Do you think he is going to be fine on the plane by himself?"

"I'm sure he will be fine, Raj. I'm confident that Clam will eventually figure out what's going on, and find a way to get help."

Lazlo and Raj saw Lumpus crying, and went over to him to console him.

"There, there, Scoutmaster Lumpus," Lazlo said.

"Everything is going to be okay," Raj added.

"Get away from me," Lumpus ordered.

Lazlo and Raj stepped away form Lumpus to give him some space.

After a moment, Lumpus wiped away his tears, and stood up. He felt slightly better.

"Feel better, Scoutmaster Lumpus?" Lazlo asked.

"Yes, I feel fine, now," Lumpus replied.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Raj asked.

"No. Now listen, you two, I have no idea where we are, or how we are going to get home. Since our chances of getting to Hawaii are out the window, the best thing we can do is get some help, let Slinkman know where we are, and find a way to get back to Camp Kidney."

"What are you going to do, Scoutmaster Lumpus?" Lazlo wondered.

"I am going to find someone who lives here to get some help," Lumpus replied, "It seems as if we landed in the middle of some type of suburb, so finding help should not be too difficult."

"Do you want us to come along with you?" Raj asked.

"Absolutely not. You two have caused enough trouble for me today. While I go get some help, I just want you two to stay right here, and DON'T….DO….ANYTHING! Do you understand that?"

"Yes, sir," Lazlo and Raj replied in unison.

"Good. I'll be watching you two,"

Lumpus walked out of the backyard so he could go get some help. On the way out, he turned around to make sure that Lazlo and Raj were not doing anything.

Lumpus pointed two fingers at his eyes, and then pointed those same two fingers at Lazlo and Raj to reiterate what he meant about watching them before walking out.

"That is one, sad, strange moose," Raj commented when Lumpus was out of earshot.

"He definitely has our pity," Lazlo added.

Suddenly, Phineas and Ferb came out of their house through the screen door, and walked into the backyard.

"And that is why you should never feed them after midnight," Ferb said to Phineas, who was having a conversation with him.

"Wow, thank goodness I never want to own one," Phineas commented.

Phineas and Ferb noticed that Lazlo and Raj were in their backyard.

"Do you know those guys, Ferb?" Phineas whispered to Ferb.

Ferb shook his head "no" in response.

"They must be new here," Phineas said.

Phineas and Ferb walked up to Lazlo and Raj.

"Hi," Phineas greeted Lazlo and Raj as he and Ferb approached them.

Lazlo and Raj turned around, and were a little startled when they saw Phineas and Ferb.

"Oh, sorry," Phineas apologized, "We didn't mean to scare you guys."

"Oh, it's alright," Lazlo said, "Are you guys from here?"

"Yes, yes we are," Phineas replied. "My name is Phineas and this is Ferb."

Ferb waved to Lazlo and Raj.

"My name is Lazlo," Lazlo said introducing himself.

"And I'm Raj," Raj added.

"It's nice to meet you both," Phineas said.

"Likewise," Lazlo responded.

"So what brings you two here to Danville?"

"We were on a plane heading for Hawaii with our Scoutmaster, but we got kicked off the plane because our Scoutmaster yelled at us for irritating him," Lazlo explained.

"Well, actually, only our Scoutmaster got kicked off," Raj pointed out, "Lazlo kicked ourselves off so our Scoutmaster wouldn't be left behind."

"We just happened to land here in your backyard,"

"Gee, that's a bummer," Phineas said, "Where is your Scoutmaster now?"

"He's going around the suburb asking for help," Lazlo replied.

"He told us to stay here until he could find some help," Raj added.

"Well, while you're waiting, do you want to help us with a project? Everyday, Ferb and I think of these big ideas, and make these ideas come to life."

"Projects?" Lazlo repeated, "What kind of projects have you done?"

"We've built our own rollercoaster, turned our own backyard into a beach, and even made an animal translator so we could talk to animals," Phineas explained.

Lazlo and Raj looked at each other. They were not sure if Phineas and Ferb were telling the truth, or were just exaggerating.

"So, do you wanna help us with a project?" Phineas asked.

"Sure, I guess," Lazlo said hesitantly.

"Lazlo, Scoutmaster Lumpus told us not to do anything while he was gone," Raj reminded Lazlo.

"I know, Raj," Lazlo said, "But who knows how long it's gonna take for Lumpus to get some help. We may as well help Phineas and Ferb with a project while we're waiting."

Raj was a little hesitant about helping Phineas and Ferb with a project, but thought that maybe it would not be so bad, after all.

"Okay, I guess," Raj said.

"That's the spirit, guys!" Phineas exclaimed, "Let's get to brainstorming some ideas."

Phineas and Ferb sat under their usual tree with Perry. Lazlo and Raj also joined in as they started to think about what kind of project they wanted to do for the day.

"You have a pet platypus?" Lazlo asked, noticing Perry.

"Yeah, his name is Perry," Phineas replied, "He doesn't do much, though."

"Cool," Lazlo and Raj said in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the plane, Clam was enjoying himself in first class. His seat was much bigger than it was back on coach/economy section, which gave him a lot of legroom. He was enjoying a nice meal while watching a James Bond-esque film on a big screen that was exclusive to the first class section of the plane. He was listening to the movie using headphones.

Clam was intrigued by the movie, especially the action scenes.

"Cool stunts," Clam said to himself.

Suddenly, a flight attendant came up to Clam. The flight attendant tapped Clam on the shoulder.

Clam took off his headphones, and looked up at the flight attendant.

"Excuse me sir," the flight attendant said, "I apologize for interrupting your movie, but do you have any involvement with a monkey, an elephant, and a moose, all of whom are wearing scout uniforms?"

Clam shook his head "yes" as a response.

"I am to sorry inform you this, but your party was recently kicked off this plane,"

Clam was astonished to find out that Lazlo, Raj, and Lumpus were kicked off the plane.

"Because you are involved with this party, I am afraid we are going to have to kick you off the plane, just as well."

Clam was disappointed that he had to be kicked off the plane. On the bright side, though, he would hopefully be able to reunite with his friends and Lumpus.

"If you would, please get up from your seat, and I will help you get off," the flight attendant instructed.

Clam got up from his seat, and followed the flight attendant to the front of the plane. When they were at the front of the plane, the flight attendant gave Clam a backpack with a parachute inside it. Clam put on the backpack.

The flight attendant opened the front door of the airplane.

"I'm sorry that we have to do this to you, but it's part of the protocol," the flight attendant said. "Good luck to you, sir, and we thank you for flying with us today."

Clam gave a thumbs up to the flight attendant, and then jumped off the plane. Clam was now falling from the sky like Lazlo, Raj, and Lumpus were previously.

* * *

At Phineas and Ferb's backyard, Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb were still thinking of ideas for a project.

"How about we make a movie?" Lazlo suggested.

"We've already done that," Phineas replied.

"How about hosting our own game show?" Raj suggested.

"We've already done that, too,"

"Gee, what HAVEN'T you done?" Lazlo asked.

"You name it, we've done it," Ferb said.

Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb continued to think of ideas.

Suddenly, Phineas had an idea.

"Hey, Lazlo, if you were going to Hawaii with your Scoutmaster, does that mean that you and Raj are from a summer camp?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, yes we are," Lazlo replied, "We go to a summer camp called Camp Kidney."

"That's it!" Phineas exclaimed as he stood up. "I know what we're gonna do today. Let's run our own summer camp."

"Run our own summer camp?" Raj repeated.

"Yeah, we can call it Camp Lots-Of-Fun, where fun is our top priority," Phineas explained.

"Oooh, that sounds like a wonderful idea, Phineas," Lazlo complimented, "I've always wanted to run my own summer camp."

"So, I guess we're all in agreement, then?"

Lazlo, Raj, and Ferb shook their heads "yes" in response.

"Excellent!" Phineas exclaimed, "We can start by making some flyers. Then, we can hire some construction workers to help build the camp while we pass out flyers around the Tri-State area."

"Sounds good with me," Lazlo said.

"Awesome! Let's get to work,"

* * *

While Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb were starting on their project, Clam was still flying from the sky. He had fallen for a few thousand feet before he decided to unleash his parachute.

Clam pulled the ends of two cords. Pulling the cords released the parachute form his backpack. Fortunately, Clam's parachute did not have any holes in it, so he was able to safely float to the ground.

However, as Clam was about to descend to the ground, his parachute got caught in a tree. This tree, however, was not the same tree in Phineas and Ferb's backyard; this tree was near the O.W.C.A. headquarters building.

Clam noticed that his parachute was caught in a tree.

Clam used his horns to cut the string on the parachute to free himself. While he was able to cut the strings, it did not free him, as his scout uniform was caught in a small branch, just as well.

When Clam noticed this, he tried to wiggle his way off the tree. It took a moment, but Clam was able to free himself. When he did, however, his scout uniform slipped off his body as he fell to the ground. His scout uniform remained on top of the tree, leaving Clam in his pajamas.

Once Clam touched ground, he explored his surroundings.

"Where am I?" Clam asked himself.

Clam was curious as to where he was, and wondered if Lazlo, Raj, and Lumpus were anywhere nearby.

"Lazlo?" Clam called out, "Raj? Scoutmaster Lumpus?"

There was no response.

Clam looked around the area some more, but still could not find Lazlo, Raj, or Lumpus.

"Uh-oh, Clam lost," Clam said to himself, "Better find help."

Clam noticed the O.W.C.A. building, and decided to go into the building to see if anybody could help him.

Clam made his way over to the O.W.C.A. building.

* * *

Inside the O.W.C.A. building, Major Francis Monogram and his intern, Carl, were having a conversation with each other.

"Sir, according to these demographics, it seems as if we need new agents joining our agency in order to have power in numbers against L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N." Carl explained to his boss.

"And just where do you think we're going to get new agents, Carl?" Monogram asked, "It's not like one's going to come knocking on our door."

Just then, there was a knocking at the front door.

"Who could that be?" Monogram wondered.

Monogram and Carl went over to the door of the building, and opened it. When they opened it, they saw Clam standing at the front.

Monogram smiled when he saw Clam, because he thought Clam was here to become an agent for his organization.

"Well what do you know, Carl," Monogram said, "A new agent came knocking on our door."

Clam was confused as to what was going on. All he wanted was some help figuring out where he was, and how he could reunite with his friends and Lumpus.

"Come on in, sir," Monogram said, gesturing Clam to come inside the building.

Clam came inside the building. Then, Monogram closed the door.

"I bet you're here because you want to work with the O.W.C.A." Monogram assumed, "You must have seen one of our flyers, asking for new agents."

Clam didn't say anything. He was about so speak up and say that he was lost, but before he could, Monogram interrupted him.

"You don't need to say anything," Monogram said, "I just know you're dying to work with the best agency this world has to offer. Let me and my intern, Carl, give you a grand tour of the agency, and we'll help you get situated. Follow me, please."

Clam followed Monogram and Carl so they could give Clam a tour of the agency.

 _What have I put myself into?_ Clam thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4: More Interactions, More Plots

**Camp Phineas and Ferb**

Chapter 4

Scoutmaster Lumpus was having a difficult time trying to get some help. Every time he asked someone for help, no one was willing to help him. He was getting really frustrated.

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Lumpus exclaimed, "Every time I go up to someone's house, and ask for some help, I get turned away because they think I'm weird and crazy because of my story."

It was at this point that Lumpus approached Phineas and Ferb's house. He rang the doorbell to their house, and waited for a response.

"Hopefully, this next person will be willing to help me," Lumpus said to himself.

Candace, Phineas and Ferb's older sister, opened the door.

"Hey," Candace greeted.

"Hi," Lumpus greeted back, "Listen, I know this sounds weird, but…"

Before Lumpus could finish his sentence, he took a good look at Candace, as she looked familiar to him.

"Umm, I'm sorry, but are you Candace Flynn?" Lumpus asked.

"Yes, yes I am," Candace replied.

"So, I am in Danville, correct?"

"Yes, sir,"

Lumpus looked around at his surroundings. "Wow, I must have been so angry at those two campers that I must have overlooked my surroundings," he said.

"How did you know who I was?" Candace asked.

"Oh, well, I just so happen to watch your brothers' show" Lumpus replied sheepishly, "You're my favorite character."

Candace blushed. "Oh, well that's so sweet of you to say that," she said.

Suddenly, Candace thought of something.

"Wait a minute!" Candace exclaimed, "You're not one of those uber fans who is going to stalk us like Irving, are you?"

"Oh, no, no, no, of course not," Lumpus replied, "I am not even from around here. I just needed some help trying to get back home."

"Oh, well in that case, why don't you come on in?"

"Thank you,"

Candace let Lumpus inside her house. When Lumpus came inside the house, Candace closed the door, and she and Lumpus went into the living room.

Candace and Lumpus sat down on the family couch.

"So, Mr…uh…" Candace stammered.

"Lumpus," Lumpus corrected Candace.

"What brings you here to Danville, Mr. Lumpus? And what do you need help with, anyway?"

"Well, I was on a plane headed for Hawaii with three of my campers," Lumpus explained, "I am a scoutmaster at this summer camp called Camp Kidney. During the flight, two of the campers irritated me to no end, and I eventually lost it and yelled at them. I caused such a big scene that we were kicked off the plane. We just so happened to land here in Danville."

"Wow!" Candace exclaimed, "It must have been awful to get kicked off the plane."

"Oh, but it gets worse," Lumpus continued, "Not only are me and the two campers lost, but there is another camper that is still on the plane."

"Sounds like you've been having a bad day,"

"Bad is just putting it mildly. Anyway, I have been going around this suburb trying to get some help getting back home since our trip to Hawaii is pretty much out the window. However, every time I have asked for help, people keep turning me away when I tell them my story. They think I'm weird and crazy,"

"I can definitely relate to that,"

"Tell me about it. Anyway, I know it may be asking for a lot, but is it possible for you to help me and my campers get back home to Camp Kidney?"

"Totally," Candace replied, "I'll do anything for a fan."

"Thank you," Lumpus said, "You have no idea how much this is going to mean to me. I hope you do not think I'm crazy and weird."

"Trust me, Lumpus, I've seen crazier and weirder stuff than you around here," Candace assured, "So how I can help you get back home?"

"Well, first, could you let me borrow a phone so I call my assistant, Slinkman, and let him know where we are?" Lumpus asked.

"Sure," Candace replied as she gave Lumpus her cell phone.

"Thank you,"

Lumpus dialed the phone number to Camp Kidney on Candace's cell phone.

Over at Camp Kidney, Slinkman was doing some paperwork in Lumpus' office. Suddenly, the phone in the office rang. Slinkman picked up the phone.

"Thank you for calling Camp Kidney," Slinkman said, "This is Mr. Slinkman. How may I help you?"

"Ummm..Hi, Slinkman," Lumpus said hesitantly.

"Oh, hey, Scoutmaster Lumpus. How is your trip with Jelly Bean cabin going so far?"

"Oh, uh, just fine. How is everything at Camp Kidney?"

"Everything is going swell, sir. You don't need to worry about me running this camp while you're gone."

Suddenly, Candace heard some noises coming from upstairs.

"I'll be right back, Lumpus," Candace said, "I'm going to go check on my brothers."

"Okay," Lumpus said to Candace.

"Who was that, sir?" Slinkman asked.

"Oh, uh, no-one," Lumpus replied as he went back to his conversation with Slinkman.

"Okay, then. So, have you and Jelly Bean cabin landed in Hawaii yet?"

"Um, yeah, about that, Slinkman, there's something you need to know."

* * *

While Lumpus was continuing his conversation with Slinkman, Candace went upstairs to find the source of the noises she just heard. She went up to Phineas and Ferb's room, and found them, along with Lazlo and Raj, on a computer, making flyers and posters for their summer camp idea. Perry was also in the room, just as well.

"Phineas, Ferb, what are you guys up to now?" Candace asked as she entered their room, "And who are they?"

Candace was referring to Lazlo and Raj when she said "they".

"Oh, hi, Candace," Phineas greeted, "This is Lazlo and Raj. They're from Camp Kidney, and came here after being kicked off a plane with their scoutmaster."

"Hi," Lazlo and Raj greeted Candace in unison.

"They're helping us make flyers and posters for a summer camp we're going to run,"

Phineas explained.

Phineas showed Candace the posters and flyers he, Ferb, Lazlo, and Raj were making on the computer.

"It's called Camp Lots-of-Fun, where fun is a top priority" Lazlo added.

"We've also just called a construction company to come help us build the camp," Phineas said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait just a minute," Candace said, "You two came here after being kicked off a plane with your scoutmaster?"

"Yes, yes we did," Lazlo replied.

"Well, we technically kicked ourselves off," Raj pointed out.

"Hmmmm…interesting," Candace said, remembering what Lumpus told her earlier.

Candace went back downstairs. Before she did, she came back to Phineas and Ferb's room.

"Oh, and by the way, you guys are so busted," Candace said before walking back downstairs.

Phineas, Ferb, Lazlo, and Raj looked at each other, wondering what Candace meant when she said "busted".

* * *

When Candace came back downstairs, Lumpus was still having his conversation with Slinkman.

"Now, now, Slinkman I know you're mad, but…." Lumpus began.

"MAD!? Mad is just putting it mildly," Slinkman interrupted, "Not only am I mad, but I am highly disappointed in you, sir. I can't believe you not only lost your temper on the boys, but YOU LEFT ONE OF THEM ON THE PLANE, just as well. Do you know what Commander Hoo-Ha is going to do to you when he finds out about this?"

"Yes, I am highly aware of what he is going to do to me, Slinkman. He is going to kill me and take away my milky-wilky."

"You do realize that you're going to get fired, too, right?"

"Yes, yes I do. Now can you please send someone to come get us and take us back to Camp Kidney?"

"I may as well. Where are you located?"

"We are at 2308 Maple Drive in Danville,"

Slinkman wrote down the address on a piece of paper.

"Got it. I will let Commander Hoo-Ha know where you are, and he will come get you," Slinkman informed, "I'll see you later, sir."

"Bye, Slinkman," Lumpus said, "And thank you for your help."

Lumpus and Slinkman both hung up their phones.

"Well, that went smoothly," Lumpus said sarcastically as he face palmed himself.

"What's wrong, Lumpus?" Candace asked.

"I called Slinkman and told him about my situation," Lumpus explained, "He is going to contact Commander Hoo-Ha to come get us."

"Who's Commander Hoo-Ha?"

"He's my boss. He's the one who is over Camp Kidney. When he finds out that I got myself and two campers lost, in addition to one camper still being on a plane to Hawaii, he's going to fire me, and this job is the only thing I have left! Without it, I'm nothing."

Lumpus began to tear up again. Candace went over to the couch to console Lumpus.

"Don't cry, Scoutmaster Lumpus," Candace said, "I'm sure it wasn't entirely your fault for getting yourself into this situation."

"I am so glad you agree with me," Lumpus said, starting to feel better now that someone was agreeing with him, "It was the campers' faults for getting me into this mess with their annoying antics. I cannot control my temper, so how can you blame me for all of this?"

"Speaking of campers, Lumpus, I am just curious. Did the campers who annoyed you on the plane happen to be a monkey named Lazlo and an elephant named Raj?"

"Yes. They were the ones who also kicked themselves off the plane. Why do you ask?"

"When I went to check on my brothers, I saw them working with my brothers on another one of their big ideas,"

"WHAT!?" Lumpus exclaimed, "I thought I specifically told those two not to do anything while I went to get some help, and now they are disobeying my orders by helping your brothers on one of their projects."

"Yeah, they're helping my brothers run a summer camp called 'Camp Lots-of-Fun', where fun is a top priority,"

"Camp Lots-of-Fun?" Lumpus repeated, "I hate anything with the word 'fun' in it. Those two are so busted."

"Now you're talking my language," Candace said, "How are you going to bust them?"

"I'm not sure, yet," Lumpus replied, "Maybe, if I help you bust your brothers, you can help me bust my campers, just as well. What do you say? Do you want to work together to bust them?"

"It's a deal," Candace said as she and Lumpus shook hands with each other.

"Excellent! Let's get to work."

* * *

At the O.W.C.A. building, Monogram and Carl had just finished giving Clam a tour of the agency.

"So as you can see, our mission and vision at the O.W.C.A. is to take seemingly mindless animals, and train them into top notch secret agents in order to thwart the evil plans of the muffin-loving, mad scientist organization that is L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N." Monogram explained, "And that completes our tour of the agency. Any questions?"

Clam did not say anything. He just stared at Monogram and Carl.

"So, what do you think about joining our agency?"

Clam did not know what to say. He was afraid to tell Monogram that he was only here because he needed some help reuniting with his friends and Lumpus. He did not want to hurt Monogram's feelings by saying no to joining the agency.

Carl could tell by the look on Clam's face that he wasn't here to join the agency.

"Um, sir, I do not think he came here to…." Carl began to say.

Suddenly, an alarm went off inside the building.

"That sound must mean Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to no good again," Monogram assumed, "Carl, go check it out."

"Yes, sir," Carl said as he left to go check on the alarm.

Monogram knelt down on Clam's level, and put one of his hands on one of Clam's shoulders.

"Listen, I know we have just met, and I hardly know you, but you do not have to make your decision just yet," Monogram said.

Suddenly, Monogram thought of an idea.

"I'll tell you what," Monogram said, "How about I let you go on a mission with one of our agents so you get an idea of what being an O.W.C.A. agent is like. I'll even let you wear an O.W.C.A. issued hat, too. It's what our agents wear on their missions. Then, you can make a decision if you would like to join our agency or not. What do you say?"

Clam shook his head "yes" as a response. Although he would rather be looking for his friends, he did not want to make Monogram upset. Also, Clam thought that if he worked with one of the agents, he would be able to get better help from the agent than he would from Monogram.

"Excellent!" Monogram exclaimed.

Carl came back from checking the alarm that went off earlier.

"Sir, I've just received word that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to another one of his evil schemes again," Carl informed.

"And I know just the perfect agent to pair you up with," Monogram said to Clam.

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, Lazlo, and Raj had just finished making posters and flyers to advertise their summer camp. Ferb was holding the flyers, while Raj was holding the posters. They were now outside in their backyard, getting ready to make their summer camp idea come to life.

"Alright, we're finished making posters and flyers to advertise Camp Lots-of-Fun," Phineas said. "The construction company is on their way over here, so while Lazlo and I are helping the construction workers set up the camp, Ferb and Raj can go around town, passing out the flyers and hanging up the posters."

"Sounds good to me," Lazlo said, "I'm really excited to see how this turns out."

"I know, I can't wait!" Phineas exclaimed.

Suddenly, Phineas noticed that Perry was not with him and the others.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked.

"The last time I saw him, he was in your bedroom," Lazlo replied.

"Does he always run away from you guys?" Raj asked.

"Oh yeah, he does this everyday," Phineas explained, "However, he usually returns by the end of the day. Still, it's always a mystery to wonder where he could be."

* * *

Perry had already been notified that it was time for a mission. He had his fedora on, and was making his way to his HQ by crawling through one of the air vents in Phineas and Ferb's house.

Perry eventually stumbled upon the right vent, and fell through it to arrive in his HQ.

When Perry fell through the air vent, he landed in a chair, and saw that his supercomputer was already turned on, as Monogram was already shown on the screen. Clam was also in Perry's HQ, sitting in a chair beside Perry. Clam had a fedora, too, that was just like Perry's, as it was brown and had a black band around it.

Perry looked over, and noticed Clam.

 _He must be a new agent,_ Perry thought, spotting the fedora on Clam's head.

"Ah, there you are, Agent P," Monogram greeted his top agent, "Before I assign you your mission for today, I have a special announcement to make. You seem to already notice him, but we have somebody who is potentially interested in joining our agency."

Clam and Perry shook hands with each other as a way of greeting each other.

"He is not sure yet if he wants to work for us, so I told him that he could work with one of our agents to get the experience of being an O.W.C.A. agent before making a decision," Monogram explained, "I decided to let him work with you for the day, considering how you are our top agent. I know he looks different from all of the other animal agents, especially since he wears clothes; however, as an agency that is populated by both humans and animals, we need to respect diversity, and treat him as an equal, especially if he decides to work with us. As our top agent, I want you to be a positive role model for our potential new agent, and show him how top notch our agency really is."

Perry looked at Clam, and then looked back at the monitor.

"Anyway, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to no good again," Monogram informed, "We have received word that his new evil plan seems to involve a giant cloud, lots of water, frozen peas, and white paint. We are not sure what he could be up to this time, but we need you both to go and put a stop to it. Good luck, you two."

Perry saluted Monogram. Clam saw Perry do this, and saluted Monogram, just as well.

Perry turned the supercomputer off, and he and Clam hopped out of their chairs.

Perry strapped a jetpack on his body, and tossed a jetpack to Clam, motioning him to put the jetpack on.

Clam put his jetpack on. Then, Clam and Perry started up their jetpacks, and flew out of the HQ, and over Phineas and Ferb's backyard en route to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

 _I guess I have to help him complete this mission before I can get any help_ , Clam thought to himself, _Hopefully, he will be able to help me once we complete the mission. I just hope Lazlo and Raj are doing alright without me._


	5. Chapter 5: New Friends and Nemeses

**Camp Phineas and Ferb**

Chapter 5

At Phineas and Ferb's backyard, a construction company had just arrived, and some construction workers were working on building the summer camp.

Lazlo and Phineas were walking around the backyard, observing the construction workers working on the camp.

The construction workers were building various structures for a camp, such as cabins, a mess hall, etc.

"Wow!" Lazlo exclaimed, impressed by what he was seeing, "This is so amazing! I didn't know your backyard would be able to hold all of this stuff."

"Well, I did tell you that we once had our own beach in the backyard," Phineas reminded Lazlo.

One of the construction workers came up to Lazlo and Phineas. He was holding a contract attached to a clipboard in one hand, and a pen in another.

"Will one of you sign this, please?" the construction worker asked.

"Sure," Phineas said as he signed the contract.

"Thanks. By the way, aren't you a little too young to be running your own summer camp?"

"Yes, yes we are,"

"Okay, then,"

The construction worker left to continue working on the summer camp with the rest of the construction workers.

Suddenly, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford came into the backyard.

"Hey, Phineas," Isabella greeted, "Whathca doin?"

"And who's your monkey friend?" Buford added.

"Hey, guys," Phineas greeted, "This is Lazlo."

"Hi," Lazlo greeted.

"He's from a summer camp called Camp Kidney. Lazlo, this is Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford."

"It's nice to meet you all," Lazlo said.

"Likewise," Baljeet said.

"Anyway, we are running our own summer camp today," Phineas explained, "It is called 'Camp Lots-of-Fun', where fun is a top priority"

"Can we help you guys in any way?" Isabella asked.

"Sure," Phineas replied, "Once the construction workers are finished building the camp, we'll need some help setting up activities."

"I can have my Fireside Girls troop come help out," Isabella offered.

"I will help, as well," Baljeet offered.

"And I'll make sure he sticks to his commitment," Buford offered as he gave Baljeet a wedgie.

"Aww, man, I just bought these,"

* * *

While Phineas, Lazlo, and the others were helping the construction workers set up the summer camp, Lumpus and Candace were still inside the house, discussing how they were going to bust the boys.

Lumpus and Candace were observing what was going on outside through the screen door.

"So, right about now, wouldn't you be calling your mother, telling her what your brothers are doing?" Lumpus asked.

"I would, but she's at a gig with her band," Candace replied, "Since they are in the middle of a performance, she may not be able to hear her phone,"

"What about your father?"

"He's away on a business trip,"

Lumpus and Candace tried to think of other ways to bust the boys. After a moment, Lumpus had an idea.

"Wait a minute!" Lumpus exclaimed, "Your brothers and my campers are running a summer camp,"

"And?" Candace said.

"And if they are running a summer camp, that means that they are going to need some help running the camp. You know, have some camp counselors, and maybe even a scoutmaster."

"Are you saying that we help my brothers and your campers run their summer camp?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying,"

"But we are supposed to be busting them,"

"I know, but what I mean is we should try to bust them while helping them with the summer camp."

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"While we are helping your brothers and my campers with the summer camp, we can take pictures of the camp and all the activities with our cell phones. We can send the photos to your mother, and when you she sees what your brothers have done, she will believe you, and your brothers will get busted."

Candace thought about Lumpus' idea. "That may actually work, especially since the camp will disappear before Mom can even see it," she said, "I like the way you think, Lumpus."

"Well, I have been watching your show, and have taken notes on your failed attempts at busting your brothers. No offense, of course."

"None taken,"

"Well, I guess all we can do now is wait until the camp is completed, and then we can start helping out,"

"Sounds good with me. I cannot wait for my brothers to finally get busted,"

"And I can't wait until Slinkman and Commander Hoo-Ha see what my campers have done. They are sure to get expelled from Camp Kidney,"

* * *

The summer camp was almost done being built thanks to Lazlo, Phineas, and his friends helping the construction workers.

While the building of the summer camp was wrapping up, Raj and Ferb were in town, trying to advertise the camp.

Ferb was hanging up posters while Raj passed out flyers to passers-by.

"Come on, come all to Camp Lots-Of-Fun, where fun is a top priority!" Raj exclaimed as he was passing out the flyers, "You will not be disappointed if you come."

Some of the passers-by Raj passed out posters to just so happened to be children around Phineas and Ferb's age. Some of the children seemed interested in wanting to attend the summer camp.

"This sounds really interesting," a boy commented.

"Yeah," a girl agreed, "I hope it's better than the summer camp I attended last year, Camp Not-So-Fun."

"Was that a talking elephant?" another boy pointed out.

* * *

While Raj and Ferb continued to advertise the summer camp, the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. blimp was flying around the same area where Raj and Ferb were advertising the camp.

Clam and Perry were still trying to find Doofenshmirtz. They, too, were also in the same area as the blimp.

It did not take long for Perry to spot the blimp. When he did, he motioned Clam to follow him.

When Clam and Perry approached the blimp, they tightly grabbed onto the blimp, taking off their jetpacks once they had a firm grasp.

Clam and Perry were near a window when they grabbed onto the blimp. Perry motioned Clam to use the horns on his nose to cut a hole through the window so they could get inside the blimp.

Clam used his horns to cut a hole through the window. When he did, Perry kicked the glass that Clam had cut through, thus forming a hole in the window.

Clam and Perry went through the hole in the window to get inside the blimp. Once they were inside, they saw Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz's –inator was also in the blimp, but it was being covered by a tarp.

Doofenshmirtz grinned when he saw Perry arrive. "Ah, Perry the Platypus, what an…,"

Before Doofenshmirtz could finish his sentence, he noticed Clam.

"Wait, who is he?" Doofenshmirtz asked, referring to Clam as "he".

Doofenshmirtz noticed the fedora on Clam's head.

"Is he a new agent working for Monogram?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

Perry was not sure as to how he could respond to that question, since Clam was just going on this mission as a trial run before making a decision if he wanted to become an O.W.C.A. agent.

Perry just looked at Clam before looking back at Doofenshmirtz.

"Is he a potential new agent going on a mission with you before he can decide if he wants to become an agent?" Doofenshmirtz guessed.

Perry shook his head "yes" in response. He was glad that Doofenshmirtz had asked that question.

"Hmmm, you look completely different from the other agents since you wear clothes," Doofenshmirtz said to Clam, "But alright, then."

Suddenly, Doofenshmirtz realized something.

"Wait a minute!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, "If that, uh, whatever he is will be working with you, then that means it will be two against one, and that's not fair!"

Doofenshmirtz did not think it was fair that he was possibly going to have two nemeses as opposed to one.

"I knew I should have brought Norm along with me," Doofenshmirtz said to himself, "And of course, Vanessa has to be spending the week with Charlene this time."

Clam and Perry looked at each other, then looked back at Doofenshmirtz.

Doofenshmirtz quickly got over his frustration.

"Now, where was I?" Doofenshmirtz said, trying to change the subject, "Oh, yeah. Ah, Perry the Platypus and your, uh, whatever he is soon to be agent, what an unanticipated surprise, and by 'unanticipated', I mean COMPLETELY ANTICIPATED!"

Doofenshmirtz pulled a remote out of his lab coat pocket. When he did, he pressed a button that was on the remote. This caused two robotic arms to appear next to Clam and Perry.

One of the robotic arms was carrying an umbrella. The other robotic arm opened up the umbrella. The robotic arm that was holding the umbrella used it to scoop up Clam and Perry. Then, the robotic arm that opened up the umbrella closed it back up, trapping Clam and Perry in the umbrella.

"Aww, how 'unlucky' for you, Perry the Platypus and your weird looking partner," Doofenshmirtz said, making a pun, "Well, that's what you get when an umbrella is opened indoors."

Clam and Perry gave Doofenshmirtz annoyed stares.

"Anyway, let me tell you two what I have planned for today," Doofenshmirtz said as he made his way over to his –inator.

Doofenshmirtz told Clam and Perry another one of his backstories. Doofenshmirtz got the idea for this evil plan from the phrase, 'Don't rain on my parade', and how that phrase has been apart of his life, since his parents never really let him have any fun during his childhood, making him think his parents were raining on his parade a lot.

"I was so jealous as to how my parents let my brother, Roger, have all the fun in the world, and I didn't" Doofesnhmirtz explained, "Roger's parades never got rained on! Until today, that is."

Doofenshmirtz took the tarp off so he could show Clam and Perry could see the evil invention that he made.

"Behold!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, "My Rain-On-Your-Parade-inator!"

Doofenshmirtz's –inator resembled a giant cloud that was somehow floating by itself.

"There's a parade going on in the Tri-State Area today to honor Roger, since he is the mayor of Danville, and he is apart of the parade" Doofenshmirtz explained, "I am going to use this –inator to rain on Roger's parade. Get it, because he is in a parade, and when I use this –inaotr on him, it will rain on his parade?"

Clam and Perry rolled their eyes at Doofenshmirtz.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me!" Doofenshmirtz retorted, "Anyway, before I use this –inator on Roger, maybe I should rain on someone else's parade first."

Doofenshmirtz pulled out another remote out of his lab coat pocket. This remote was for controlling his –inator.

Doofenshmirtz used a joystick on the remote to move the cloud over to Clam and Perry. Then, he pressed a button on the remote to make the cloud drop rain down on Clam and Perry.

"Hehe," Doofenshmirtz giggled, "What's wrong, Perry the Platypus and your yellow horned apprentice? Feeling, 'under the weather'?"

Doofenshmirtz laughed at his pun while Clam and Perry gave annoyed stares at Doofenshmirtz. They were tired of his puns.

Doofenshmirtz pressed the button again, causing the cloud to stop dropping rain. Then, he used the joystick to bring the cloud back to him.

"Oh, and I did I mention that I am going to make it hail on Roger's parade, too, using frozen peas and white paint? Get it, because…"

Suddenly, Doofenshmirtz realized something.

"Actually, I should probably not explain that pun," Doofenshmirtz said, "Anyway, the parade will commence soon," Doofenshmirtz said, "You two might want to make yourselves comfortable,"

Doofenshmirtz went to the front of his blimp with his –inator in tow, getting ready for the parade to start.

Clam and Perry continued to stare at Doofenshmirtz annoyingly. Perry chattered in annoyance, just as well.

 _We may be here a while_ , Clam thought to himself, _I wonder what Lazlo and Raj are up to_.


	6. Chapter 6: Camp is Now In Session

**Camp Phineas and Ferb**

Chapter 6

At Phineas and Ferb's backyard, the summer camp was now completed. The summer camp had everything any other summer camp would have, such as cabins, a mess hall, an area for campfires, you name it.

The construction workers were gone, and Lazlo, Phineas, and the others were putting on the finishing touches to the summer camp, such as setting up activities, painting the camp sign, etc.

Raj and Ferb were also finished with advertising the camp, and were back in the backyard, helping Lazlo, Phineas, and the others.

Lazlo and Phineas were walking around the summer camp, observing the others putting on the finishing touches.

"Where do you want me to set up the chalkboard, Phineas?" Baljeet asked.

"Chalkboard?" Phineas repeated, "For what?"

"For the biochemistry lectures I am going to give,"

"NERD!" Buford exclaimed as he walked past Phineas and Baljeet, carrying some sports equipment.

"You can set it up by the mess hall," Phineas said.

"Thanks," Baljeet said as he left with his chalkboard in tow.

"Hey, Phineas, do you have any marshmallows in your kitchen that we can use for roasting on the campfire?" Raj asked as he approached Lazlo and Phineas.

"There should be some in the pantry," Phineas replied.

"Thanks,"

Raj went inside Phineas and Ferb's house to get the marshmallows.

"We may want to keep a watchful eye on, Raj," Lazlo commented, "He has a slight marshmallow addiction,"

In Phineas and Ferb's house, Lumpus and Candace were still waiting for the summer camp to be completed. They were in the living room, watching a show on the family T.V.

"Do you think your brothers and my campers are finished with the summer camp yet?" Lumpus asked. He was getting a little impatient.

"I'm not sure," Candace replied, "It usually does not take them this long to…"

Suddenly, Candace and Lumpus heard some noises coming from the kitchen.

"What's that noise?" Candace wondered.

Lumpus and Candace went into the kitchen, and saw Raj rummaging through the pantry. He was trying to find some marshmallows.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" Candace questioned Raj.

At that moment, Raj had found some marshmallows, and saw Lumpus and Candace.

"Oh, hi," Raj greeted nervously, holding some bags of marshmallows, "I was just getting some marshmallows for the campfire,"

Lumpus and Candace looked at each other in both shock and excitement.

"Campfire?" Candace repeated.

"Does that mean you boys are finished building the summer camp?" Lumpus asked.

"Yes, yes we are," Raj replied, "We're just putting up the finishing touches."

"Do you think we could help you guys run the summer camp?" Candace asked. She remembered about the idea that she and Lumpus came up with to bust the boys.

"I don't know. You are going to want to talk with Phineas about that,"

Raj went back into the backyard with the marshmallows in two. Lumpus and Candace followed him outside, and saw Lazlo and Phineas admiring the summer camp.

"Isn't it beautiful, Lazlo?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, yes it does," Lazlo replied, "Almost remind me of Camp Kidney."

Raj passed by Lazlo and Phineas, carrying the marshmallows to the mess hall.

"Careful with those marshmallows, Raj!" Phineas exclaimed, "Those are a generic brand."

"Excuse me, Phineas?" Candace asked as she and Lumpus approached him and Lazlo, "Could Lumpus and I help you guys run the summer camp?"

"Sure," Phineas replied, "We could use some adult figures at this camp,"

"Great!"

Candace and Lumpus winked at each other, and gave each other a thumbs-up.

"Um, Phineas you may want to look outside your backyard," Isabella said.

Phineas went over to the nearby fence that was surrounding his backyard, and climbed up the fence. When he did, he saw a massive line of excited kids who were waiting to enter the backyard.

The line was so massive that it stretched the entire suburb.

"Wow, we have a huge crowd today," Phineas commented.

Phineas hopped down from the fence.

"Great job advertising the camp, you guys," Phineas said, referring to Raj and Ferb as "you guys".

"Anytime," Raj replied as Ferb gave a thumbs up.

"Alright, places people!" Phineas exclaimed, "We have a huge crowd coming in. We need to show positive attitudes, upbeat personalities, and most importantly, be role models of the word, 'fun'. Remember, fun is a top priority here at Camp Lots-of-Fun,"

Lumpus got concerned when he heard that. He knew that it was going to be difficult to maintain trying to act like a positive role model for all of the kids because of his type of personality, and how he does not like to have fun.

However, he knew that he had to do it in order to bust Lazlo and Raj.

Everyone got into position as Phineas made his way to the door of the fence. When he got there, he opened the door, and closed it behind him.

The massive line of kids, who were all very chatty while waiting for the camp to open, suddenly became silent when they saw Phineas.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Phineas addressed all of the kids, "Before I unveil our creation, I just want you to prepare yourselves for the most fun you will ever have, IN YOUR ENTIRE LIVES! I now present to you, Camp Lots-of-Fun!"

Phineas opened the door so the line of kids could see the summer camp.

All of the kids were fascinated by the design of the camp, and all of the activities that were available.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Phineas questioned, "Let's go have some FUN!"

All of the kids cheered and ran into the backyard.

Candace and Lumpus felt a little anxious when they saw all of the kids coming into the backyard, especially Lumpus.

"Oh my, that is a lot of kids," Lumpus commented.

"You're a scoutmaster, you should be used to having this many kids," Candace pointed out.

"I know, but I have never had THIS many,"

Candace and Lumpus continued to look anxiously at all of the kids coming into the backyard.

Lumpus sighed. "This is going to be a LONG afternoon," he said.

"Just try not to focus on all of the kids, and instead focus on why we're here," Candace said.

"Oh, yeah, right,"

"And remember, we need to keep a positive attitude, have an upbeat personality, and be role models of the word, 'fun',"

Suddenly, some kids trampled over Lumpus and Candace.

Lumpus and Candace moaned in pain, trying to stand back up.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Candace exclaimed as she and Lumpus stood back up.

* * *

Back at the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. blimp, Doofenshmirtz was still waiting for the parade to start. Clam and Perry were also still trapped in the umbrella.

Doofenshmirtz was using some binoculars, which were attached to a cord that was situated around his neck, to get a better view of the parade.

"Oh, I think I see the parade coming," Doofenshmirtz said.

* * *

In the same area where Raj and Ferb advertised Camp Lots-of-Fun, the streets were filled with crowds of people who were also waiting for the parade to start. The big crowds filled both sides of the area, and the roads were closed in order to make room for the parade.

The parade was now starting to commence. The parade began with two people holding a huge banner that said, 'Congratulations, Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz' on it in big red printing, which was followed by a school marching band and some baton twirlers.

 **Note: I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, but the parade is honoring Roger's tenure as the mayor of Danville.**

* * *

Doofenshmirtz laughed in an evil manner. "I hope you brought an umbrella, Roger, because you're about to get, 'wet behind the ears'," he said, making another pun.

Suddenly, there was a beeping noise that came from the blimp.

"What was that?" Doofenshmirtz wondered.

Doofenshmirtz looked around for the source of the noise. He first went over to Clam and Perry to see if the noise came from them.

"Are you two hiding something from me?" Doofenshmirtz interrogated.

Clam and Perry shook their heads 'no' as a response.

Doofenshmirtz continued to look for the noise until he found out that the noise came from his –inator. It was beeping because the battery on it was running low.

"Ah, snickerdoodles!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, "The Rain-On-Your-Parade–inator's battery is low. Now I need to charge it!"

Doofenshmirtz picked up his –inator, and put it on a charging station so it could charge.

Doofenshmirtz groaned. "Why do these things always happen to me?" he said to himself. Doofenshmirtz sighed. "Luckily for me, Roger is always saved last for these kinds of parades," he said, "So it will be a while before we see him. Hopefully by then, the –inator will be fully charged and ready to go."

Doofenshmirtz turned to Clam and Perry.

"So, do you two know any good games we can play while we wait?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

Clam and Perry just stared at Doofenshmirtz.

"Oh, I know a game we can play," Doofenshmirtz said, "I'll be right back."

Doofenshmirtz went to another part of his blimp to go get a game.

Clam breathed heavily. He was not enjoying himself on the mission.

 _If I'm working with the best agent in this agency, then why is his nemesis such a doofus?,_ Clam thought to himself, _And why does he look more like a pharmacist than he does a mad scientist?_

Perry looked at Clam, and could tell he was not having a pleasant experience. Perry was concerned about this because he thought that Clam would not want to join the agency if he was not enjoying the mission.

 _There must be something that I can do to change his perspective on this mission,_ Perry thought to himself, _But what can I do? We're trapped, and it's not my fault that I was paired up with Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and how he comes up with these ridiculous evil schemes._

Clam and Perry looked at each other. They both smiled nervously at each other, trying to hide their emotions about the current situation they were in.

Clam and Perry wondered as to how they were going to be able to escape from the umbrella. Since it was going to be a while before Roger was going to appear in the parade, they had plenty of time to come up with ideas.


	7. Chapter 7: It's Busting Time!

**Camp Phineas and Ferb**

Chapter 7

At Phineas and Ferb's backyard, Camp Lots-of-Fun was turning out to be a huge success.

There were a lot of children in attendance at the summer camp, the number of children being almost as much as the amount of people that that attended Phineas and Ferb's backyard beach.

As the name of the summer camp implied, there was a lot of fun to be had at the camp, as there was a lot to do. For example, there were arts and crafts being led by Isabella and her FireSide Girl Scout troop, various sports and games such as flag football and tetherball that were being supervised by Buford, and any other fun activities you would see and do at a summer camp.

There were also some biochemistry lectures being taught by Baljeet, though that was not as popular as the other activities.

Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb were having a wonderful time running the summer camp, and partaking in the activities. They were happy seeing the results of how it turned out.

"This is an awesome summer camp, Phineas," Lazlo complimented.

"Yeah, this is definitely better than Camp Kidney," Raj added, "Scoutmaster Lumpus would never let camp be THIS much fun."

"We're glad you like it," Phineas said, "And trust me, I can understand where you're coming from. Ferb and I went to a summer camp, too, that was just like Camp Kidney. It was no fun at all."

"What was it called?" Lazlo asked.

"Camp Not-So-Fun,"

"Where not having fun is a top priority," Ferb added.

Suddenly, the members of Love Handel came up to the group of four.

"Hey, Phineas, hey, Ferb," Danny greeted.

"Oh, hey, guys," Phineas greeted.

"Who are your animal friends?" Bobbi asked.

"This is Lazlo and Raj. They're from a summer camp called Camp Kidney,"

"Nice to meet you, dudes," Danny said.

"Likewise," Lazlo replied.

"Anyway, where do you want us to set up our equipment?"

"Over there at the amphitheater," Phineas said, pointing out the amphitheater.

"Thanks, dudes. Let's get ready to rock out!"

Love Handel left to go set up their equipment. They were preparing for a gig at the summer camp.

"They're a rock band we helped get back together," Phineas explained to Lazlo and Raj.

* * *

Candace and Lumpus were walking around the backyard, observing the summer camp, and all of the activities that were going on.

"I have to say, even though we are busting the boys, this does look like a fun summer camp," Candace commented, "If I wasn't busting my brothers, I would totally be having the time of my life here."

"I would never allow this much 'fun' at my summer camp, if any," Lumpus said, "I have a zero tolerance for fun. Too much fun can lead to too much trouble."

"True that,"

"So, do you have your phone ready to take some pictures?" Lumpus asked.

"I've got it right here," Candace replied as she took out her cell phone.

"Excellent!"

"I can't wait to see the look on Mom's face when she sees what the boys have done. They are so gonna get busted this time,"

"And I can't wait to see what Commander Hoo-Ha is gonna do when he sees what my campers have been up to. They are sure to get expelled from Camp Kidney!"

"You must really hate your campers if you want to bust them so badly,"

"With all the trouble they caused me today, they deserve it,"

"Alright, Lumpus, let's get ready to have lots of fun,"

Lumpus sighed. "Okay, but I'm not going to enjoy it on the inside," he said.

* * *

Candace and Lumpus engaged in the various activities going on at the camp. As they were engaging in the activities, they took pictures of Camp Lots-of-Fun with Candace's cell phone. Most of the pictures they took had Phineas, Ferb, Lazlo, and/or Raj in the photos. They also made sure not to get themselves in the photos, so as to not make it seem like they were involved, too.

While Candace and Lumpus were taking photos, Love Handel performed a song about Camp Lots-of-Fun, and how great of a summer camp it was.

* * *

On the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. blimp, Clam, Perry, and Doofenshmirtz were playing a game of checkers. They were playing a game of checkers while waiting for Roger to appear in the parade.

Doofenshmirtz was using red pieces while Clam and Perry were using black pieces. Since Clam and Perry were still trapped in the umbrella, Doofenshmirtz had to move Clam and Perry's checker pieces for them.

"So, let's see, I will move right over here," Doofenshmirtz said as he moved one of his red pieces.

It was now Clam and Perry's turn.

"And where do you want to move your next piece?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

Clam and Perry stared at Doofenshmirtz.

"Do you want to move your piece right here?" Doofenshmirtz asked, pointing to a certain spot on the checkerboard.

Clam and Perry looked down at the spot Doofenshmirtz was pointing to, and looked back at him. They both shook their head 'yes' in response.

"Are you sure?" Doofenshmirtz asked, "I don't know if that's such a good move, but if you insist."

Doofenshmirtz moved one of Clam and Perry's black pieces on the spot he was pointing at earlier. It was now Doofenshmirtz's turn.

Doofenshmirtz used one of his red pieces to jump over and capture Clam and Perry's remaining black pieces, thus making him win the game.

"And I win again!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, "That's the third straight time I have won, and I am horrible at checkers. Are you letting me win on purpose, Perry the Platypus and your yellow-horned friend?"

Clam and Perry rolled their eyes in annoyance. They knew that since they were trapped, Doofenshmirtz could cheat, and make himself the winner every time they played.

Suddenly, a dinging sound came from the blimp. Doofenshmirtz wondered where the noise was coming from, and saw that his Rain-On-Your-Parade-inator was fully charged.

"Oh, goody, my –inator is fully charged!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed as he went over to his –inator, and took it off the charging station.

When Doofenshmirtz took his –inator off the charging station, he looked through his binoculars, and looked down at the parade. He saw a parade float approaching that Roger was apart of. A car was carrying the parade float that Roger was on.

Roger's parade float consisted of him, some security guards, a podium, and a wireless microphone.

Roger was waving to the citizens of Danville as his parade float was passing by.

"Oh, and just in time, too!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, happy to finally see his brother's appearance in the parade.

* * *

The car that was carrying the parade float that Roger was apart of stopped in the middle of the road. Once the car came to a complete stop, Roger approached the podium, preparing to give a speech.

"Greetings, citizens of Danville," Roger greeted, "This is your mayor, Roger Doofenshmirtz. Thank you for your attendance in the parade to honor the tenure of my position as mayor for this lovely and beautiful city."

The citizens clapped and cheered loudly. Roger waited for the clapping and cheering to cease before he continued with his speech.

"Thank you, thank you, you are all too kind," Roger said, "Now, without further ado…"

* * *

On the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. blimp, Doofenshmirtz noticed that Roger was giving a speech.

"Excellent, he is giving another one of his speeches," Doofenshmirtz said, "Get ready, you two, it is almost showtime."

While Doofenshmirtz was preparing to use his –inator on Roger, Clam and Perry were still thinking of a way to escape from the umbrella. It was difficult for them to think of an idea with Doofenshmirtz meddling on them during the games of checkers that they had played.

While thinking of a way to escape, Clam remembered about the James Bond-esque action movie that he watched on the plane. Clam remembered that in the movie, the protagonist was in a similar situation that Clam and Perry were currently in.

The protagonist was wearing a tuxedo, and the protagonist escaped from a trap using his bowtie. His bowtie somehow was able to possess things from inside itself that helped the protagonist escape.

Clam wondered if the fedora he was wearing would possess something to help him and Perry escape from their trap.

Clam looked at his fedora, and somehow was able to control it. The top part of Clam's fedora (the crown part) opened itself up, revealing a robotic arm.

Perry saw Clam do this, and thought that Clam was on to something. Perry was somehow able to control his fedora, too. Like Clam's fedora, the top part of Perry's fedora also opened itself up, revealing a robotic arm, as well.

The robotic arm in Clam's fedora grabbed the handle of the umbrella, and flipped the umbrella over, causing Clam and Perry to be upside down. Then, the robotic arm in Perry's fedora opened up the umbrella. This caused Clam and Perry to slip out of the umbrella, thus freeing them from the trap.

Once Clam and Perry were free, the robotic arm in Clam's fedora set the umbrella down. Clam and Perry's robotic arms high fived each other before going back inside their respective fedoras.

Perry gave Clam a thumbs up as a way of complimenting Clam for thinking of a way to escape from the trap.

Doofensmirtz was finished setting up his –inator and going over what he was going to do. He was now ready to use his –inator on Roger.

"Alright, you two, my Rain-On-Your-Parade –inator is ready to go," Doofenshmirtz said, "You definitely do not want to miss this!"

Doofenshmirtz noticed that Clam and Perry had escaped from their trap.

"Where did Perry the Platypus and his friend go?" Doofenshmirtz wondered.

Little did Doofenshmirtz know that Clam and Perry were right above him. They were clinging from the ceiling of the blimp.

Clam and Perry let go of their grip from the ceiling, and pounced on Doofenshmirtz.

"Hey, how did you two escape from your trap?" Doofenshmirtz asked as he stood up from being pounced on.

Perry picked up the umbrella that he and Clam were trapped in earlier, and held it as if he was going to use it as a weapon. Clam and Perry both got into fighting stances.

Doofenshmirtz looked to the audience, as if he was breaking the fourth wall.

"Now see, here," Doofenshmirtz said to the audience, "This is what I call an unfair advantage. How can I single handedly battle against a platypus AND a uh…whatever he is?"

Clam and Perry tackled Doofenshmirtz to the ground, thus commencing a battle between Doofenshmirtz and Clam and Perry.


	8. Chapter 8: When Plots Interconnect

**Camp Phineas and Ferb**

Chapter 8

At Phineas and Ferb's backyard, Camp Lots-of-Fun was having a lot of success. All of the children that were in attendance were enjoying themselves due to all of the fun activities that were available.

Phineas, Ferb, Lazlo, and Raj were over at the campfire area. They, along with the members of Love Handel, were setting up a campfire. The campfire was going to be used for roasting marshmallows, telling ghost stories, singing campfire songs, etc. Love Handel was taking a break from their gig so as to provide adult supervision for helping the boys with the campfire.

Lazlo was demonstrating his ability to make fire using his arms. This impressed the others.

"Wow, I didn't know you could start a fire with your arms, Lazlo," Phineas said, amazed by Lazlo's talent.

"Yeah, that's some sick talent you have there, bro," Danny complimented.

"Thanks," Lazlo said.

"Hey, remember that time we got lost camping in the woods?" Sherman asked his band mates.

"Oh yeah," Danny remembered, "Number one rule about fires, little dudes; NEVER light a fire near a gas leak."

"Been there, done that," Raj pointed out.

* * *

Candace and Lumpus were in Candace's bedroom. They had recently finished taking pictures of Camp Lots-of-Fun with Candace's cell phone, and were looking at the pictures on Candace's computer.

"Looks like we've got all the proof we need to show to my mom and your boss what the boys have been doing," Candace said.

Suddenly, Candace's cell phone rang. Candace looked at her cell phone, and saw that it was her Mom trying to call her.

"And the timing couldn't be more perfect," Candace said.

Candace picked up her phone, and answered it.

"Hey, Mom," Candace greeted, "You won't believe what Phineas and Ferb are doing."

"Hi, Candace," Linda greeted back, "Listen, I just called to let you know that it is going to be a while before I get home. There is a lot of traffic going on downtown because of a parade."

"Oh, well, that's okay," Candace said in a concerned manner. She really did not think it was okay because she thought her mom was not going to make it home in time to see the summer camp, despite the fact that she and Lumpus had evidence.

"Now, what is this about Phineas and Ferb?"

"Oh, yeah, about that. They're running their own summer camp called Camp Lots-of-Fun, with the help of a monkey and an elephant"

Linda chuckled. "It's funny you mention that, Candace, because as I am sitting in traffic, I am seeing a poster advertising a summer camp by the same name."

"That's the summer camp they're running. Mom, I know you're sitting in traffic, but do try to make it home as soon as you can."

"I'll do my best, Candace. By the way, how are you with having pizza tonight for dinner? I can pick one up on the way home."

"That sounds fine with me, but can it wait until after you come home?"

Linda sighed. "I suppose so. I'll see you and the boys in a little bit."

"Okay. Bye, Mom,"

Linda and Candace both hung up their phones.

"Well, my mom is on the way home, but she's sitting in traffic, so it will be a while," Candace explained.

"At least we have evidence that your boys and my campers DID run a summer camp," Lumpus pointed out, "After all, the summer camp will probably disappear before she gets home, anyway."

"That's true,"

Suddenly, Candace's cell phone rang again. Candace did not recognize the number, though.

"Who could that be?" Candace wondered.

Candace answered her phone.

"Hello, who is this?" Candace asked nervously.

"Good day, madam," Commander Hoo-Ha said. He was the one who called Candace, "Is there an Algonquin C. Lumpus around?"

"Hold on just one second, please,"

Candace covered her phone with her hand.

"I think there is someone who wants to talk to you," Candace said to Lumpus as she handed him her phone.

Candace stepped out of her room so Lumpus could talk to Hoo-Ha in private.

"Hello?" Lumpus said.

"Ah, Scoutmaster Lumpus," Hoo-Ha said, "I hope your day has been going well."

Lumpus chuckled nervously. "I wouldn't say my day has been 'well', per se," he said.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am on my way to retrieve you and the campers from the address you provided for Mr. Slinkman," Hoo-Ha explained, "I'll be there shortly, so make sure you have everything ready to go."

"Affirmative, sir" Lumpus replied.

"I also want to have a LONG talk with you on the way back to Camp Kidney,"

"Yes, sir,"

"I'll see you soon,"

"Oh, Commander Hoo-Ha, before you hang up, there's something you need to know about two of my campers,"

Commander Hoo-Ha grew a little suspicious. "What about the campers?" he asked suspiciously.

"They're helping run a summer camp with these two boys in their backyard, with cabins, a mess hall, and everything!" Lumpus explained.

Commander Hoo-Ha thought about what Lumpus was telling him. "Lumpus, you better not be lying to me," he said, "Telling me a fabrication about something a camper did is a very serious offense."

"Oh, but it's true, Commander Hoo-Ha. I even have proof,"

Hoo-Ha sighed. "Okay, I'll have a look and see when I get there," he said. "I've got to go now. I'll see you and the campers in just a little bit. And you better not be lying to me."

Lumpus and Hoo-Ha hung up their phones. Candace came back into the room.

"Who was that?" Candace asked.

"That was Commander Hoo-Ha, my boss," Lumpus explained, "He's coming by to pick up the campers and I. Hopefully, when he comes, he'll be able to see the summer camp, and those two campers will be expelled from Camp Kidney for good."

Candace was getting a little irritated with Lumpus mentioning the possibility of Lazlo and Raj getting expelled from Camp Kidney.

"Okay, Lumpus, what is it with you and wanting your campers to get expelled?" Candace interrogated, "Why do you hate your campers so much?"

"Hate my campers so much?" Lumpus repeated, "I'll tell you why. First of all, they irritated me to no end on the plane. They are also the reason as to why we got kicked off of the plane. Furthermore, I specifically told them not to do anything while I went to get help, and now they are running a summer camp with your brothers. And on top of all that, you have no idea how much Lazlo and his friends annoy me at Camp Kidney with all of their antics. Don't you feel the same way about your brothers?"

Candace thought about what Lumpus asked her. "Well, I do find my brothers annoying some of the time," she admitted, "And yes, I do get irritated with their antics. But I still love them, regardless of all the button that they push inside of me,"

"Then why do you always want to bust them so badly?"

"Maybe it's because I care about them, and their own safety. Sure, they may get disciplined if Mom ever found out what they did, but I only do it because I love them, and I do not want them to get hurt. Don't you think as their scoutmaster, you should have those same feelings?"

Lumpus thought about what Candace told him, and started to feel regret for his actions.

"I guess you're right," Lumpus said, "Maybe, it was actually my fault for putting us into this situation. At this point, I really should care about my campers, especially since my job is on the line."

"Now let's get back out there," Candace said, "They're starting a campfire, and we need to be over there supervising."

Candace and Lumpus left Candace's room to rejoin the summer camp.

* * *

On the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. blimp, Doofenshmirtz was able to restrain Clam and Perry from battling with him. Although there was a battle, it was a very small one, and it happened during the above two scenes.

"I didn't think I had a chance battling against my nemesis and his apprentice," Doofenshmirtz said, "Luckily, I know how to do cat's cradle, and was able to subdue you two."

Clam and Perry were tied up with rope. They were also facing each other while being tied up. The way Clam and Perry were tied up was similar to how Perry was tied up in the Phineas and Ferb episode, "Norm Unleashed".

"Now that I have you two all tied up, I can get back to what I was doing," Doofenshmirtz said as he made his way to his –inator.

Doofenshmirtz put his binoculars back on, and looked down at the parade to see if Roger was still giving his speech. Fortunately for Doofenshmirtz, Roger was still giving his speech.

"Ah, good, Roger is still giving his speech," Doofenshmirtz said to himself, "Get ready to start singing in the rain, Roger."

Doofenshmirtz pressed a button that caused the top of his blimp to form an opening. This would allow Doofenshmirtz to control his Rain-On-Your-Parade-inator to levitate into the sky, and position it above his brother so he could make it rain on him.

Doofenshmirtz pulled out the same remote he was using for his –inator, and pressed a button that caused the –inator to levitate into the sky.

While Doofenshmirtz was preparing to execute his evil plan, Clam and Perry were trying to escape from their trap. They tried to break free, but it was hard for them to move due to the way they were tied up.

Suddenly, Clam had an idea.

Clam tried to use his nose to cut the rope to help him and Perry escape. Although his nose was caught in the rope, Clam was able to to use it to cut a section of the rope that was close by his nose.

When Clam successfully cut the section of the rope, it became easier for Clam and Perry to escape from the trap.

Doofenshmirtz heard the sound of Clam using his nose to cut the rope, and turned to Clam and Perry.

Clam and Perry remained still, trying to act as if they were not trying to escape.

Once Doofenshmirtz went back to what he was doing, Clam kept using his nose to cut through the rope. After cutting a few more sections, Clam and Perry were able to slip through the rest of the rope, thus freeing themselves from the trap.

Perry gave Clam another thumbs-up as a way of complimenting him for his escape plan.

Doofenshmirtz had his –inator positioned above Roger, and was ready to humiliate him in front of everyone at the parade.

"Here we go," Doofenshmirtz said, "5, 4, 3, 2, …"

Before Doofenshmirtz could finish his countdown, he was tackled to the ground by Perry.

"Perry the Platypus? You and your friend escaped again?" Doofenshmirtz said in astonishment.

Doofenshmirtz noticed that Clam was missing.

"Wait, where is your friend?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

Doofenshmirtz looked around for Clam, and saw that Clam was behind him. Doofenshmirtz dropped the remote to his –inator when he was tackled to the ground by Perry, and Clam had it in his possession.

"Hey, get your paws away from my –inator!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed.

Doofenshmirtz started chasing Clam around the blimp. When he did, Clam passed the remote to Perry.

While Clam and Perry were trying to keep the remote away from Doofenshmirtz by passing it to one another, they were also using the joystick on the remote to move the cloud away from Roger. However, they were also inadvertently moving the cloud towards Phineas and Ferb's house.

* * *

At Phineas and Ferb's backyard, everyone was enjoying the campfire, roasting marshmallows. Raj was especially enjoying this, as he had a stick full of marshmallows roasting on the fire.

Although it was still light out in the sky, and campfires usually occur when it is nighttime, it was early in the evening.

Danny was playing campfire songs with his guitar with everyone singing along. Everyone was having a wonderful time relaxing by the campfire after an afternoon of fun.

"You know, it doesn't get any better than this," Lazlo said, "Sitting by the campfire, roasting marshmallows, and spending it with those you are close to."

"You got that right, dude," Danny said.

"I hope today never ends," one kid commented.

All of the kids cheered in agreement.

"Hey, what's that?" Phineas wondered. He was pointing to something up in the sky.

Everyone looked to where Phineas was pointing to, and saw a cloud that was approaching the backyard. This was Doofenshmirtz's –inator.

"Uh-oh, here comes trouble," Candace said. She figured that the cloud was going to somehow dispose of the summer camp before Linda got home.

"Um, Phineas, did the weather forecast call for rain today?" Isabella asked.

"I don't think so," Phineas replied.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz was still trying to get his remote from Clam and Perry, who were still passing it to one another.

Clam passed the remote to Perry, but before Perry could grab it, Doofenshmirtz was able to intercept the remote.

"Aha!" Doofenshmirtz said as he grabbed the remote, "Got ya! Now to bring the cloud back to Roger, and rain on his parade."

Clam tackled Doofenshmirtz to the ground, causing him to drop the remote.

Clam, Perry, and Doofenshmirtz grabbed for the remote at the same time. They fought over the remote, pushing the joystick in various directions.

While fighting for the remote, Doofenshmirtz accidentally pressed the button on the remote that made the cloud pour down rain.

Because the cloud was still in Phineas and Ferb's backyard, it began raining over there.

* * *

At Phineas and Ferb's backyard, everybody was running around the backyard in a panic because of the rain. The children who were in attendance at the summer camp started leaving the backyard because it was raining.

"I'm getting out of here," a boy said as he was leaving the backyard.

"My hair is getting all wet!" a girl complained.

"We didn't even get to tell ghost stories," another boy commented.

All of the children, except for Phineas, Ferb, Lazlo, Raj, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet, made a beeline for out of the backyard, running and screaming in fear. Love Handel also left with their equipment in tow.

"Later, dudes!" Danny exclaimed, as he and his band mates were leaving, "That was one sick summer camp you guys ran!"

As soon as all of the children and Love Handel left, the rain suddenly stopped, and the cloud somehow exploded.

"Well, that was to be expected," Lumpus said.

"Great," Candace said, "Not only did all of the campers leave, but now I am soaking wet."

Let's go inside and get cleaned up," Phineas suggested.

The group of nine went inside the house so they could clean themselves up from the rain.

"Do things like this always happen around here?" Lazlo asked.

"Yes, yes they do," Candace replied.


	9. Chapter 9: Time to Head Home

**Camp Phineas and Ferb**

Chapter 9

On the Doofenshmirtz Evl Inc. blimp, Clam and Perry had just defeated Doofenshmirtz in the battle for the remote.

Clam and Perry were hog-tying Doofenshmirtz with some of the rope they were trapped in earlier.

Doofenshmirtz growled in defeat. "I was THIS close to humiliating my brother," he said, "And I would have gotten away with it, too, if you wasn't for you meddling mammals."

Clam and Perry rolled their eyes.

Perry grabbed the umbrella from earlier. He and Clam were going to use it as a way of leaving the blimp, having finished the mission.

Before departing, Perry motioned Clam to use his nose to puncture a hole in the blimp.

Clam went over to a section of the blimp.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Doofenshmirtz questioned, "You better not mess with my blimp. It's bad enough you messed with my –inator."

Clam used his nose to puncture a hole in the blimp, which caused the blimp to start deflating.

"Well, this isn't going to end well," Doofenshmirtz said.

Clam rejoined Perry, and both of them held onto the umbrella.

Perry opened up the umbrella. Since there was still an opening at the top of the blimp, Clam and Perry were able to ascend into the sky due to the wind picking up the umbrella.

"CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Doofensmirtz exclaimed as he saw the two leave, "AND YOUR YELLOW, WHATEVER HE IS, FRIEND, TOO!"

While Clam and Perry were floating in the sky with the umbrella, they saw the blimp descend into the ground at a fast pace due to it deflating.

Clam and Perry high fived each other on a job well done at the mission.

* * *

At Phineas and Ferb's house, Lazlo, Raj, Candace, Lumpus, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet were getting cleaned up from the rain.

"Well, despite the rain at the end, I had a wonderful time running Camp Lots-of-Fun," Lazlo said.

"Yeah, I had a blast!" Phineas exclaimed.

"It certainly has been 'lots-of-fun' today," Isabella said.

Everyone except Candace and Lumpus laughed at Isabella's pun.

"Well, it's getting late, I better start heading home," Isabella said.

"Me, too," Buford said.

"It was certainly a pleasure meeting you guys today," Baljeet said, referring to Lazlo and Raj as 'you guys'.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, too," Lazlo said.

"I hope we get to see you two again some day," Isabella said as she, Buford, and Baljeet headed out of the Flynn-Flether house, "Bye!"

"Bye, guys," Phineas said as he saw the group of three leave.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz's blimp was now fully deflated, and had landed in the middle of a grassy area.

Doofenshmirtz was on top of his blimp. He was still tied up, and was being a sore loser over being defeated by Perry the Platypus, yet again.

"This has been quite a day," Doofenshmirtz said to himself, "Not only was I foiled by Perry the Platypus, again, but I was also foiled by his yellow, pajama wearing partner!"

Doofenshmirtz looked at himself, noticing his restraints.

"I've got to get out of this trap," Doofenshmirtz said to himself.

Doofenshmirtz tried to break free of his restraints, but was having no luck. He started hopping and wiggling around because of his struggle.

* * *

At the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas, Ferb, Lazlo, and Raj, Candace, and Lumpus were watching T.V.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Candace wondered.

Candace went over to the front door, and opened the door, revealing Commander Hoo-Ha.

"Hello," Candace greeted, "Who are you?"

"Good evening, madam," Commaner Hoo-Ha greeted, "My name is Commander Hoo-Ha. Is this 2308 Maple Drive?"

"Yes, yes it is. Why?"

"I am here to pick up Scoutmaster Algonquin C. Lumpus, and a few of his campers. Are they inside?"

"Why yes, they are. Come on in,"

Candace let Commander Hoo-Ha inside the house.

"Excuse me, Lumpus?" Candace said, "Someone named Commander Hoo-Ha is here to see you."

Lumpus noticed that Hoo-Ha was now inside the house.

"Ahhh, Commander Hoo-Ha, sir," Lumpus said, saluting his boss, but also being startled by his appearance, "What brings you here?"

"Don't play any games with me, Scoutmaster Lumpus," Hoo-Ha ordered, "You know good and well why I am here. I'm here to pick you and the campers up."

"Oh, yeah, right,"

"Where are the campers, by the way?"

"We're right over here, sir," Lazlo said.

Hoo-Ha saw Lazlo and Raj, and was glad to see them.

"Oh, there you are," Hoo-Ha said as he approached the two, "Are you boys okay?"

"Yes, sir," Raj replied.

"Thank goodness," Hoo-Ha said, relieved that Lazlo and Raj were not harmed, "I wouldn't want anything bad happening to my campers. Oh, and by the way, I don't want you to worry about your friend. We have sent a search party to go look for him."

Lazlo and Raj were happy that they were going to eventually reunite with Clam.

"Are you boys packed and ready to go back to Camp Kidney?" Hoo-Ha asked.

"Yes, yes we are," Lazlo said as he and Raj both held their luggage.

"Good. It's getting late, and we need to be hitting the road,"

"Oh, Commander Hoo-Ha, before we go, remember what I told you about my campers helping run a summer camp?" Lumpus asked.

Commander Hoo-Ha remembered about what Lumpus had told him earlier.

"Yes, yes I do," Hoo-Ha replied, "Is this so called 'summer camp' still in the backyard?"

"Yes, sir, it is. Come on, I'll show you," Lumpus said.

Lumpus lead Commander Hoo-Ha into the backyard so he could show Hoo-Ha what Lazlo and Raj did. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Lazlo, and Raj followed closely behind.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz kept struggling to break free from his trap. As he continued to struggle, he accidentally triggered a laser, which caused his deflated blimp to shrink.

"What was that?" Doofenshmirtz wondered.

Doofenshmirtz not only noticed that his blimp shrank, but also that he was on top of his Shrink-inator.

"My Shrink-inator!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, "How did that get here?"

Doofenshmirtz forgot about his restraints, and took notice of it again.

"Oh yeah, right," Doofenshmirtz said, remembering what he was doing earlier.

Doofenshmirtz tried to escape from his trap again, triggering even more lasers from the Shrink-inator as he struggled.

* * *

In the backyard, the entire summer camp was hit by some of the lasers from the Shrink-inator. This caused the entire summer camp to shrink down to the size of toys.

Immediately after this happened, the group of seven came into the backyard.

"Come take a look at what the campers did," Lumpus said to Hoo-Ha, gesturing towards the summer camp.

Hoo-Ha looked around the backyard, but did not see anything.

"Yeah, some summer camp the boys ran," Hoo-Ha sarcastically said, "It's so amazing, I can't even see it to believe it."

"I'm glad you…" Lumpus began, "Wait, what?"

Lumpus looked at the backyard, and noticed that the summer camp was not there.

"But, but how?" Lumpus wondered, "It was right here a second ago."

"Do you remember what I told you earlier about telling fabrications about campers, Scoutmaster Lumpus?" Hoo-Ha asked.

"Sir, there really WAS a summer camp here," Candace pointed out, "Take a look at these pictures I took on my phone."

Candace handed Hoo-Ha her cell phone, the pictures already pulled up on there.

Hoo-Ha examined the photos carefully. While he was convinced there was a summer camp, he did not think Lazlo and Raj were involved in the creation of it.

"Well, I'm not so sure that it was the boys who built this summer camp, but I am glad that you took them somewhere to have fun while you waited for me," Hoo-Ha said.

"But, but…" Lumpus stammered.

"Now let's get going. It's going to be a long drive back to Camp Kidney."

Hoo-Ha turned to Lazlo and Raj, and noticed Phineas and Ferb.

"It seems as if you boys made some new friends," Hoo-Ha said.

"Yes, yes we did," Lazlo replied, "This is Phineas, and this is Ferb."

"It's nice to meet you, both,"

"You, too, sir," Phineas replied.

"Why don't you go ahead and say your goodbyes," Hoo-Ha suggested, "I'll wait in the car."

Hoo-Ha went back to his car so he could wait on Lazlo, Raj, and Lumpus.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Lazlo said, "It was nice meeting you both."

"Same here," Phineas said.

"It's a shame you didn't get to meet our friend, Clam. He would have loved working with you guys,"

"He's a genius, like you two," Raj added.

"Ah, thanks," Phineas said, both he and Ferb embarrassed by Raj's compliment.

"Do you think you guys will ever visit Camp Kidney?" Lazlo asked.

"I don't know. We'll try too, though,"

While Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb continued to say their goodbyes, Candace and Lumpus were having a conversation.

"Sorry you couldn't bust your campers, Lumpus" Candace said, "Even with the evidence we had."

"That's okay," Lumpus said, "At least you might be able to bust your brothers."

"It was nice working with you, though,"

"Same here,"

Candace and Lumpus shook hands with each other.

"Well, I guess we better start going now," Lumpus said.

"Alright," Candace said, "I hope everything goes well on the way back,"

"Thanks. At this point, I could really use some hope in order to keep my job, which I'll probably get fired from anyway from today's events,"

Lazlo, Raj, and Lumpus left the backyard. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace followed them so they could see them leave.

Lazlo, Raj, and Lumpus got into Hoo-Ha's car. Lumpus got into the passenger seat while Lazlo and Raj got into the backseats.

"So, are we all packed?" Hoo-Ha asked.

"Yes, sir," Lazlo, Raj, and Lumpus said simultaneously

"Did we all say our goodbyes?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Alright, then, I guess we are ready to go back to Camp Kidney,"

Hoo-Ha started his car. Then, he drove away from the Flynn-Fletcher house en route to Camp Kidney.

Phineas, Ferb, and Candace waved goodbye to Lazlo, Raj, and Lumpus as they saw the car leave.

"Bye, guys!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Happy trails," Ferb added.

"Bye, Lumpus!" Candace exclaimed, "Best of luck to ya!"

Lazlo, Raj, and Lumpus waved back as the car drove out of sight.

Suddenly, Linda's car pulled up into the driveway.

"Hey, kids," Linda greeted.

"Hi, Mom," Phineas greeted.

"Sorry it took me so long to get home, Candace." Linda apologized.

"Oh, it's fine," Candace replied.

"Now, what is it you wanted to show me?"

Candace looked at the pictures of her phone, and remembered about how showing the evidence to Hoo-Ha did not work for Lumpus.

"Oh, um, nothing," Candace said. She didn't want to try to bust her brothers because if it didn't work for Lumpus, it was not probably going to work for her, either.

"Okay, then. Now, who wants some pizza for dinner?"

"I do, I do!" Phineas exclaimed.

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Linda went inside the house.

"You won't believe the day we had, Mom!" Phineas said, "We made some new friends who are talking animals, and they helped us run a summer camp!"

Linda laughed. "Oh, boys, you and your imaginations," she said.

Candace laughed. "Yeah, that's why I love them so much," she added.

* * *

Clam and Perry were back in Perry's HQ. They were having a conversation with Monogram, who was giving the two a debrief regarding the mission. He was on the supercomputer screen.

"Excellent work on the mission today, you two," Monogram complimented, "Especially you,"

Monogram was referring to Clam when he said "you".

"Agent P has told me wonderful things about you, and what you did on the mission," Monogram explained, "And from what he has said, you seem like you would be a perfect asset for our agency."

Clam forgot about as to why he was going on the mission, and remembered about how he was going on the mission to decide if he wanted to join the agency or not.

"So, what do you think?" Monogram asked, "Are you interested in joining our agency?"

Clam did not know what to say. He definitely enjoyed going on the mission, and being a secret agent sounded fun to him, but he only came to the agency to get some help reuniting with his friends and Lumpus.

"Sir, I don't think he came to our agency to become an agent," Carl said as he appeared on the screen, "I've been trying to tell you this all day, but never had a chance."

Monogram looked at Carl, then looked back at Clam.

"Is this true?" Monogram asked.

Clam shook his head 'yes' in response.

Monogram started to feel regretful for jumping to conclusions.

"Oh, I am so sorry, sir," Monogram apologized, "I had no idea. You see, we are looking into recruiting new agents to have power in numbers against our rivals, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., and I guess I got carried away when you showed up."

"What exactly were you here for, anyway?" Carl asked.

Clam was afraid to speak up to Monogram and Carl. Monogram noticed this, and decided to help Clam.

"Hold on just a second," Monogram said.

Monogram sent something to Perry's lair. In an instant, a tablet appeared in Perry's lair.

"Use the text to speech app on this tablet to communicate your needs," Monogram explained.

Clam picked up the tablet, and began typing.

"Thank you," a voice on the tablet said, "Anyway, I came here because I am lost. You see, I am not from here; I am from a summer camp called Camp Kidney. I was on a plane heading to Hawaii with my cabin mates and scoutmaster, and we got kicked off. I got separated from my group, and I came here to see if anyone could help me reunite with them."

"So, what would you like for us to do?" Monogram asked.

"Well, I think it would be best if you helped me get back to Camp Kidney,"

"Camp Kidney? Carl, have you heard of Camp Kidney?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I have, sir," Carl replied, "It's from a cartoon called, _Camp Lazlo_. He is one of the characters from the show, and his name is Clam."

"So, do you know how long it may take for us to get Clam back to Camp Kidney?"

"Well, I have never actually been to Camp Kidney, but I will go look up the coordinates,"

Carl left to go get the coordinates for Camp Kidney.

"While Carl is looking up the coordinates, I have to know, Clam, what did you really think of the mission?" Monogram asked.

Clam typed something on the tablet. "I really enjoyed the mission," the voice on the tablet said, "In fact, I think that being an O.W.C.A. agent would be pretty cool. However, I have something else going on in my life, and that is being a camper at Camp Kidney."

Monogram was a little upset that Clam did not want to join the agency.

"Oh, well, that's okay," Monogram said, "I respect your decision. I am glad to hear that you enjoyed the mission, though."

Clam took the fedora off his head, and typed something else in the tablet.

"I suppose you will want this back," the voice on the tablet said, referring to the fedora as 'this'.

"Oh, no, I want you to keep that," Monogram said, "Just in case."

Monogram winked to Clam after he said, 'just in case'.

Carl appeared back on the screen.

"Sir, I have the coordinates to Camp Kidney," Carl said, handing Monogram the coordinates, "From the looks of the coordinates, it will be faster to get Clam to Camp Kidney by air than by land."

Monogram examined the coordinates.

"Agent P, do you mind working overtime and taking Clam back to Camp Kidney?" Monogram asked.

Perry shook his head 'yes' in response.

"Excellent," Monogram said, "I am sending you the coordinates you right now."

The coordinates to Camp Kidney appeared in Perry's HQ. Perry picked up the coordinates, and saluted his boss.

"Again, I am really sorry for what I put you through today, Clam," Monogram apologized.

Clam typed something on the tablet. "That's okay," the voice on the tablet said, "I did have a wonderful experience at the agency, and working with your top agent."

"We're glad to hear that you enjoyed your experience at the agency," Monogram said, "If there is anything else that we can do for you, let us know. Agent P will now take you back to Camp Kidney. Thank you, and I hope that one day, we will be able to have you in our agency. Take care."

Clam saluted Monogram. Perry turned off the supercomputer, and he and Clam hopped out of their chairs, and into Perry's hovercar.

Perry started the hovercar, and the two took off en route to Camp Kidney.


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome Back to Camp Kidney

**Camp Phineas and Ferb**

Chapter 10

 **Note: I originally was going to make this story ten chapters long. However, this story will instead be eleven chapters long. The reason is because I made the tenth, and supposedly final chapter, too long. I had to take some parts out, and save it for the eleventh chapter. Both chapters, however, will be uploaded together. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the conclusion to "Camp Phineas and Ferb".**

* * *

Lazlo, Raj, Lumpus, and Commander Hoo-Ha were still on the road en route to Camp Kidney. They had left Danville, but still had a ways to go before they would get to Camp Kidney.

Lazlo and Raj were in the back seat of Hoo-Ha's car, and both of them had fallen asleep. Hoo-Ha noticed this, and decided to use that opportunity to have his long talk with Lumpus.

"Scoutmaster Lumpus," Hoo-Ha addressed.

Lumpus did not respond, as he, too, was asleep.

Hoo-Ha noticed this. "LUMPUS!" he said loudly.

Lumpus woke up instantly, startled by Hoo-Ha addressing him loudly.

"Yes, Commander Hoo-Ha, sir," Lumpus said nervously.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Hoo-Ha asked.

Lumpus groaned. "Can it wait until tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not, Lumpus. It's a very serious matter,"

"Alright, go ahead,"

"When Mr. Slinkman called me earlier today about your predicament, he mentioned about your demeanor that got you and the campers kicked off the plane. Care to explain?"

Lumpus was afraid of telling Hoo-Ha about what happened on the plane. He knew that he was going to be in big trouble for what he did.

"Well, you see, Commander Hoo-Ha, the campers were annoying me on the plane," Lumpus explained, "I tried to keep calm, but I eventually lost my patience with the campers, and yelled at them. I caused such a big scene that I was escorted off the plane. The campers actually kicked themselves off."

Hoo-Ha was livid with Lumpus. Just like Slinkman, he was disappointed in Lumpus for the way he was treating Lazlo and Raj.

"I see," Hoo-Ha said, "Lumpus, do you realize that I have zero tolerance for scoutmasters who mistreat their campers?"

"Yes, sir, I do," Lumpus said, "And I take full responsibility for my actions."

"You should be. Not only did you verbally abuse the campers, but you also left one on the plane by himself. I had to send a search party to go look for him."

"I'm really sorry for what I did, Commander Hoo-Ha," Lumpus apologized.

"I'm afraid sorry isn't going to cut it, Lumpus," Hoo-Ha said, "I hope you understand how much trouble you are in, because there are going to be MAJOR consequences when we get back to Camp Kidney."

Lumpus started to tear up. He knew that he was in big trouble, and had the possibility of getting fired.

Suddenly, Lazlo and Raj woke up from falling asleep.

Lazlo yawned. "Are we there yet?" he asked.

"Not quite yet, boys," Hoo-Ha replied.

Suddenly, Hoo-Ha realized that Lazlo and Raj were awake.

"Um, boys?" Hoo-Ha asked nervously, "You didn't hear anything suspicious, did you?"

"Well, I heard something about major consequences," Raj replied.

Hoo-Ha face palmed himself. "Oh no, I blew it," he said to himself

Lazlo and Raj noticed Lumpus crying.

"Are you okay, Scoutmaster Lumpus?" Lazlo asked.

"No, no I'm not okay, Lazlo," Lumpus replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going to get fired from my job as scoutmaster because of my behavior on the plane, and this job is the only thing I have left in my life,"

Lumpus continued to cry.

"Is this true?" Lazlo asked. He also began to tear up.

Hoo-Ha sighed. "Listen, boys, this is tough for me to say, but I'm afraid so," he said, "We are going to have to replace your scoutmaster with someone else."

Lazlo started to cry, just as well. He did not want Scoutmaster Lumpus to be replaced.

"What!?" Lazlo exclaimed, flabbergasted, "I don't want Scoutmaster Lumpus to go. I LOVE Scoutmaster Lumpus."

"I love Scoutmaster Lumpus, too," Raj said, also beginning to tear up.

"Oh, boy," Hoo-Ha said to himself. He wished that Lazlo and Raj were still asleep so he did not have to tell them the bad news.

Lazlo, Raj, and Lumpus were now all crying.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you boys on the plane," Lumpus apologized, "I didn't mean to; I only did it because I cared."

"And we're sorry for our behavior on the plane, and when we didn't listen to you when you went to get some help," Lazlo apologized.

Lumpus sniffed. "Apology accepted, monkey boy," he said, "I know you boys were just trying to have some fun, and I only wanted to bust you both because I didn't want you two to get us into even more trouble."

Hoo-Ha was listening in on the conversation, and saw that Lumpus was having a change of heart.

"Lumpus, are you really being sincere when you say this?" Hoo-Ha asked.

"Yes, yes I am," Lumpus replied, "I know I can be stubborn sometimes, and I may find the campers annoying, but they're only annoying because they love me. I do love my campers, and I do show my love back to them, even if it is in a very strict way."

Hoo-Ha thought long and hard about what Lumpus had said.

"Is Scoutmaster Lumpus still going to get replaced?" Lazlo asked.

"Let me think on it," Hoo-Ha replied, "I can't make any promises, though."

Lazlo, Raj, and Lumpus felt a little better. They were hoping that Lumpus would not get fired, and would remain as the scoutmaster of Camp Kidney.

* * *

Clam and Perry were still in the hovercar en route to Camp Kidney. They were getting there faster than Lazlo, Raj, Lumpus, and Hoo-Ha were. They were actually almost there.

While Perry was controlling the hovercar, Clam looked at his surroundings, trying to help Perry locate Camp Kidney.

Suddenly, Clam was able to spot Camp Kidney, spotting the camp sign.

Clam still had the tablet that Monogram loaned him to use as a communication tool. Clam typed something on the tablet.

"There it is, Camp Kidney," the voice on the tablet said.

Clam was pointing to the Camp Kidney sign. Perry saw where Clam was pointing, and controlled the hovercar to descend into Camp Kidney.

Nighttime had already fallen at Camp Kidney. In fact, the Bean Scouts had already gone to bed when Clam and Perry arrived.

Perry landed the hovercar behind a cabin. Then, Clam and Perry got out of the hovercar.

Clam typed something on the tablet. "Thank you so much for bringing me back to Camp Kidney," the voice on the tablet said.

Clam handed the tablet to Perry so he could use it.

Perry typed something on the tablet. "Anytime," the voice on the tablet said, "Thank you for coming on the mission with me. It's a shame that you don't want to join our agency, though. To be honest, I thought you would have made a wonderful secret agent."

Perry handed the tablet back to Clam.

Clam typed something on the tablet. "That's nice of you to say that, but I need to stay here at Camp Kidney. It would be difficult for me to be a secret agent in Danville while also being a camper at Camp Kidney."

Clam handed Perry the tablet, who typed something on it.

"I understand," the voice on the tablet said, "Just before I go, I want to give you this,"

Perry pulled out one of his business cards, and gave it to Clam. Perry's business card had some of his personal information on it.

Perry typed something on the tablet. "I thought you could use this so we could keep in touch," the voice on the tablet said.

Perry handed the tablet to Clam, who typed something on the tablet.

"Thanks," the voice on the tablet said, "Well, I guess this is goodbye,"

Clam and Perry hugged each other. Then, Clam gave Perry the tablet back.

Perry hopped into his hovercar, and started it up.

Before he took off, Perry typed something on the tablet.

"Just so you know, it is possible for you to be an agent AND still be a camper at Camp Kidney," the voice on the tablet said, "If you are still interested in being an agent, let me know. Farewell."

Clam saluted Perry, and Perry saluted Clam back. Then, Perry took off en route to Danville.

Clam was happy to be back at Camp Kidney. He wasn't sure if Lazlo, Raj, and Lumpus were also back at Camp Kidney, so he went over to Lumpus' cabin to find Slinkman. He also took his fedora off so Slinkman would not get suspicious of his whereabouts.

* * *

At Lumpus' cabin, Slinkman was getting ready for bed.

Slinkman was in his pajamas, and was brushing his teeth, when suddenly, he heard a knock at the door.

Slinkman, who had toothpaste in his mouth, spit out the toothpaste.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Slinkman wondered.

Slinkman went to the front door, and opened it, revealing Clam.

Slinkman was both shocked and thrilled to see Clam.

"Clam!?" Slinkman exclaimed, "You're back already?"

Slinkman looked outside to see if he could find anyone who possibly took Clam back to Camp Kidney, but did not see anybody.

"Who brought you back here?" Slinkman asked, "And what happened to your Bean Scout uniform?"

Clam did not want to tell Slinkman about Perry bringing him back, nor tell Slinkman about his day because of how confidential everything was.

"Nevermind that," Slinkman said, "The important thing is that you're here, and you're safe."

Slinkman hugged Clam, happy that Clam had returned to Camp Kidney safe and sound.

"I am so sorry that Lumpus left you on the plane by yourself," Slinkman apologized.

"It's okay," Clam said.

"Oh, no, it's not okay. Anyway, Commander Hoo-Ha is picking up Lazlo, Raj, and Lumpus. When they got kicked off the plane, they landed in a suburban area. They're not back yet, but they will be here soon. And trust me, Scoutmaster Lumpus is going to be in A LOT of trouble for his actions today. Why don't you come on in?"

Slinkman let Clam inside the cabin. Then, Slinkman shut the door.

"Have you had anything to eat in a while, Clam?" Slinkman asked.

Clam shook his head 'no' in response.

"Well, all of the campers and Chef McMuesli have turned in for the night, and you should be, too. However, if you have not had anything to eat in a while, then I will you go rustle you up something to eat. Just stay right here, please."

Slinkman went into the kitchen to go get Clam something to eat.

Once Slinkman was gone, Clam pulled out his fedora.

Clam looked at his fedora, and reflected on the day's events. He really wanted to become a secret agent for the O.W.C.A.; he just did not think it was possible to become one due to being at Camp Kidney.

Clam also looked at the business card that Perry gave him.

Clam contemplated about contacting Perry, and showing an interest in wanting to be an agent since Perry told him it was possible to become one while still remaining at Camp Kidney.

* * *

Lazlo, Raj, Lumpus, and Hoo-Ha eventually arrived at Camp Kidney. They got to Camp Kidney a while after Clam did.

Slinkman was outside on the campground. He was waiting for Hoo-Ha to bring back Lazlo, Raj, and Lumpus. He was happy to see the group of four when they had arrived.

Clam was not with Slinkman because he was already back in his cabin, fast asleep.

Hoo-Ha parked his car. Then, he, Lazlo, Raj, and Lumpus stepped out of the car.

"Here we are, boys," Hoo-Ha said, "Back at Camp Kidney, safe and sound,"

Lazlo, Raj, and Lumpus were glad to be back at Camp Kidney. Although they were disappointed that they never made it to Hawaii, they were just happy to be back home after the long day they had.

"Thanks, Commander Hoo-Ha," Lazlo and Raj said.

"No problem, boys," Hoo-Ha replied.

"So, did you boys have a nice trip back to camp?" Slinkman asked as he approached the group of four.

"Yes, we did," Lazlo replied.

"Well, that's great to hear, and thank goodness you boys are alright. By the way, Commander Hoo-Ha, the camper that was left on the plane has been found and returned to camp unharmed. I've already called off the search party."

"Thank you for letting me know, Mr. Slinkman," Hoo-Ha said, "I need to start heading back now."

Hoo-Ha got into his car, preparing to leave Camp Kidney.

"Wait, Commander Hoo-Ha, before you go," Lumpus said, "What about my job as scoutmaster?"

Hoo-Ha remembered about what had happened earlier.

"Oh, right, about that," Hoo-Ha said, "Just consider what happened today as a warning."

Lazlo, Raj, and Lumpus gasped in shock.

"Does this mean I get to keep my job as scoutmaster?" Lumpus asked excitedly.

"For now," Hoo-Ha replied, "However, I do not want an event like today repeated again, or there WILL be serious consequences. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, sir, I do. And thank you, Commander Hoo-Ha, for letting me keep my job,"

"Don't mention it. I'll see you next week for a camp inspection. Good night."

Hoo-Ha drove out of Camp Kidney.

"Bye, Commander Hoo-Ha," Lazlo said as he and Raj waved goodbye, watching Hoo-Ha leave.

Now, it was just Lazlo, Raj, Lumpus, and Slinkman.

"Okay, boys, it's late," Slinkman said, "I know you just got back to camp, but you need to get ready for bed. I'll come check on you boys in a minute."

"Okay, Slinkman," Lazlo said, "By the way, did Clam make it back to camp yet?"

"Yes, he did. He is back in your cabin fast asleep, so try not to disturb him when you're getting ready for bed."

Lazlo and Raj were glad to hear that Clam was okay, and left with their luggage in tow so they could get ready for bed.

"Thank goodness Clam is okay," Lazlo commented.

"Yeah, I was getting really worried about him," Raj added.

* * *

At Lumpus' cabin, Lumpus and Slinkman were in getting ready for bed.

"So, how did it go, Lumpus?" Slinkman asked.

"Oh, everything went fine, Slinkman," Lumpus replied, "Believe it or not, we landed in Danville, specifically in Phineas and Ferb's backyard. The boys hung out with Phineas and Ferb, and I hung out with Candace."

"Did Lazlo and Raj help the boys with another one of Phineas and Ferb's projects?"

"Why yes, yes they did. They ran their own summer camp called, 'Camp Lots-of-Fun', and Candace and I tried to bust them for it,"

Slinkman face palmed himself. "Sir, why would you do that?" he asked, "You cannot just ruin the campers' fun."

"Well, I initially did it because I wanted them to get expelled from camp," Lumpus explained.

"Oh no, please tell me this didn't happen," Slinkman said to himself.

"But as we tried to bust them, Candace told me something that made me have a change of heart about the campers," Lumpus continued.

"What did she say to you?"

"She told me that she only busts her brothers because she cares about them, and doesn't want them to get hurt. She also told me that she does finds her brothers annoying at times, but they're only annoying her because they love her, and she loves them back, regardless of all the antics she puts up with."

"So, does that mean you DO love the campers?"

"I REALLY hate to admit this, Slinkman, but yes, I DO love my campers. Sure, they may be annoying most of the time, and I do yell at them when I get irritated, but I only do it because I love them; I just show my love in a tough manner. I do, however, need to work on that."

Slinkman was glad to hear that Lumpus had a change of heart about the campers.

"I'm glad to hear that you have a change of heart about the campers, sir," Slinkman said.

"Just don't tell any of the campers I said that about them," Lumpus ordered.

"Yes, sir,"

* * *

Lazlo and Raj were in their cabin. They were getting ready for bed, making sure not to disturb Clam.

"Well, today has been quite a day," Lazlo said.

"You said it," Raj said.

"I can't wait to tell Clam all about the day we had tomorrow,"

"Yeah, he is definitely going to get a kick out of what we did with Phineas and Ferb,"

"Well, it's getting late. We should probably head off to bed before Slinkman comes to check on us,"

Lazlo and Raj got into their cots.

"Good night, Raj," Lazlo said.  
"Good night, Lazlo," Raj said.

Lazlo turned off a light in the cabin, and he and Raj both fell asleep.

* * *

 **Note: Remember, this is NOT the last chapter. The next chapter, Chapter 11, will be the last chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: Back to Normal (Sort Of)

**Camp Phineas and Ferb**

Chapter 11

 **Note: This is the final chapter of the story.**

* * *

The next morning, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam were having breakfast in the mess hall. Lazlo and Raj were telling Clam about their day in Danville.

 **Note: Just so you know, Clam is wearing a new Bean Scout uniform that Slinkman gave him.**

"Man, you missed it yesterday, Clam," Lazlo said, "While you were still on the plane, we met these two kids named Phineas and Ferb, and they are geniuses,"

"Like you," Raj added.

"Whiz kids," Clam said.

"Anyway, we helped Phineas and Ferb run a summer camp called Camp Lots-of-Fun," Lazlo explained.

"It was just like Camp Kidney, except more fun," Raj added, "It had cabins, a mess hall, and even an amphitheater where a rock band performed."

"So, were you able to make it to Hawaii?"

"No," Clam replied, "Clam got kicked off plane, too."

"Gee, that's a bummer," Raj said.

"What did you do when you were kicked off?" Lazlo asked.

Clam did not want to tell Lazlo and Raj what he did so as to keep Perry's secret safe.

"Stuff," Clam replied.

"What kind of stuff?" Raj asked.

"Stuff, stuff,"

Lazlo and Raj looked at each other.

"Okay, then," Lazlo said.

While Lazlo and Raj conversed with each other, a wristwatch that Clam was wearing on his wrist started vibrating.

Clam looked at his watch, and got up from the table he, Lazlo, and Raj were sitting at.

Lazlo and Raj noticed Clam leaving the mess hall.

"Hey, Clam, where are you going?" Lazlo asked.

"Restroom," Clam said.

"Okay. See you when you get back,"

Clam left to go use the "restroom" while Lazlo and Raj continued to eat breakfast and converse with each other.

When Clam left, he accidentally left behind the business card that Perry gave him on his seat.

Raj, who was sitting next to Clam, noticed the card, and picked it up.

"Hey, Clam, you forgot something," Raj said.

Clam was not able to hear Raj because he was out of earshot.

Raj examined the card, and noticed something familiar about the card.

"Hey, Lazlo, look at this," Raj said as he handed Lazlo the card.

Lazlo and Raj looked at the card, reading Perry's personal information that was printed on the card.

"Perry the Platypus?" Lazlo read on the card.

"Fearless?" Raj read on the card.

Lazlo and Raj began to get a little suspicious.

"Hey, Raj, didn't Phineas and Ferb have a pet platypus named Perry?" Lazlo asked.

"Yes, yes they did," Raj replied.

"You don't think?"

Lazlo and Raj looked at each other, then looked back at the card.

"Nah," Lazlo and Raj said in unison.

"It's probably just a coincidence," Raj assumed.

* * *

Clam made it to the restroom. He went inside one of the stalls, and took off his Bean Scout uniform and cap, stowing it away.

When Clam took off his uniform, he was in his pajamas, just like the other day.

Clam pulled out his fedora, and placed it on his head. Then, he stepped inside the toilet his stall had, and flushed the toilet. This caused Clam to go down the toilet, and through a tube.

The tube sent Clam to Perry's HQ. Clam landed in a chair at the HQ. Perry was already in the HQ, sporting his fedora, just as well. He was waiting for Clam's arrival. Monogram was also on the supercomputer.

"Ah, good morning, Clam" Monogram greeted Clam, "I'm so glad you decided to join our agency. Now that you are an official O.W.C.A. agent, we will now refer to you as 'Agent C'."

Carl appeared on the screen.

"Sir, Clam is an albino pygmy rhinoceros," Carl informed, "Shouldn't we be calling him Agent R, or Agent A?"

"I think Agent C has a better ring to it," Monogram explained, "Besides, Pinky goes by Agent P, and he's a chihuahua."

"Touché,"

Carl left the screen.

"Since you are a new agent, Agent C, you will be working with Agent P for the time being."

Clam and Perry looked at each other. They were both happy that they were going to be working together. Then, they looked back at the screen.

"While working with him, Agent P will train you, and you will go on missions with him," Monogram explained, "However, you will still have time to go back to Camp Kidney, and remain as a camper there."

Clam was happy that he was going to be able to be a camper at Camp Kidney, and be a secret agent at Danville.

"Anyway, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to no good again," Monogram informed, "We're not sure what he's up to, but it involves toys that are somehow coming to life. Find out what he is up to, and put a stop to it. Good luck, you two. Oh, and welcome to the agency, Agent C."

Clam and Perry saluted Monogram. Clam turned off the supercomputer, and he and Perry hopped out of their chairs, and into Perry's hovercar.

Since this was Clam's first mission as an agent, Perry let Clam take control of the hovercar.

Clam started up the hovercar, and he and Perry took off to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

 _I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship,_ Clam thought to himself, referring to his and Perry's current relationship, _Come to think of it, this is also the beginning of a new life for me. I just hope Lazlo and Raj, or anybody at Camp Kidney, does not find out about this._

* * *

At Lumpus' cabin, Lumpus and Slinkman were in Lumpus' office. They were listening to the radio.

"Alright, folks, in just a little bit, we are going to award four round trip tickets to Fiji," the radio announcer said, "When you hear this sound…"

The sound of a seal barking played on the radio.

…"be the 9th caller, answer a trivia question correctly, and you could be on your way to Fiji. Stay tuned for the sound, and you could win!"

"Yeah, like I want to go through that again," Lumpus said sarcastically.

Lumpus turned the volume on the radio down.

"You know, Slinkman, I'm kind of glad I didn't end up going to Hawaii with Jelly Bean cabin," Lumpus said.

"Why do you say that, sir?" Slinkman asked.

"Because if they caused me a lot of trouble on the plane, who knows how much trouble they would have caused in Hawaii," Lumpus explained.

Slinkman thought about what Lumpus said. "You know, sir, I hate to say this, but I agree with you," he said, "Knowing Lazlo and his friends, they definitely would have stirred up a lot of trouble."

Lumpus and Slinkman laughed together.

"Yeah," Lumpus said, "They probably would have made a volcano explode or something."

Lumpus and Slinkman continued to laugh. They continued to laugh until they heard the seal bark, which officially commenced the contest.

Lumpus turned the volume on the radio back up.

"Alright, our contest has officially begun!" the radio announcer exclaimed, "Call our number right now for a chance to win a trip to Fiji!"

"Yeah, no thank you," Lumpus said, "It's just a silly contest."

"I'm glad you see it from my perspective, sir," Slinkman said.

Lumpus did not have any intention on wanting to win the contest, so he decided not to go for it. However, he did want to see who was going to win the trip to Fiji.

"I wonder what poor sap is going to win this time," Lumpus said.

"Alright, stop calling our number because we have a winner!" the radio announcer exclaimed, "Tell us your name, lucky caller!"

"Lazlo," Lazlo said on the radio.

Lumpus and Slinkman's eyes widened when they heard that. Apparently, Lazlo won this contest, just as well.

Lumpus and Slinkman gasped in shock.

"Lazlo won again!?" Lumpus exclaimed, "Not on my watch."

Lumpus left the cabin to go find Lazlo so he could stop him from winning the contest.

Slinkman face palmed himself. "Oh no," he said, "Here we go again."

 **THE END**


End file.
